Aldéran 18 : les Généraux de l'Apocalypse
by iloveharlock
Summary: La pire des prophéties se réalise. Mais, pour sauver ceux qu'il aime, Aldéran devra y laisser sa vie de Mortel - l'héritage surnaturel de Saharya incapable de lui permettre de supporter la débauche d'énergie nécessaire.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, l'équipage du Big One, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte, avec son autorisation, le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

- Et moi j'insiste : il faut piquer cette machine à tuer ! glapit Skyrone.

- Mais, on ignore ce qui s'est passé… murmura sa mère.

- Quelle importance ? C'est évident : Lense s'est jetée sur Aldie et l'a mis en pièces !

- Le vétérinaire recevra les moulages des morsures infligées à Aldéran et il comparera avec la mâchoire de Lense, reprit encore Karémyne.

- A quoi bon ? rugit encore Skyrone. C'est Lense la coupable, et elle n'en est pas à sa première morsure ! Et quand un animal est dangereux, on doit l'éliminer !

- Je ne comprends pas… murmura Ayvanère.

- Il n'y a pas à se triturer les méninges, c'est clair !

- … pourquoi Lense ne l'a pas achevé ? poursuivit encore la jeune femme. Et elle ne portait aucune blessure…

- Comme si Aldéran aurait pu avoir la moindre chance face à sa mâchoire et lui faire le moindre mal en retour ! Décidez-vous rapidement, sinon je la flingue moi-même !

- Sky, tu ne sais même pas comment on charge une arme, protesta Delly.

- Si tu crois que ça va me retenir alors qu'il s'agit de rendre justice à mon petit frère ! J'ai une expérience à terminer au labo ensuite je m'en occupe, rugit encore Skyrone en quittant le salon.

* * *

><p>La cage de Lense était dans une salle isolée du cabinet vétérinaire.<p>

Un panneau indiquait qu'elle avait attaqué son maître et qu'il fallait prendre toutes les précautions pour l'approcher, la nourrir.

La molosse semblait d'ailleurs parfaitement consciente de son acte, recroquevillée sur elle-même et pleurnichante, totalement paisible et résignée, comme si elle devinait quelle était la seule issue possible pour lui.

- Oui, ma belle, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne reviennes sur ma table d'examen, pour une dernière piqûre.

La vétérinaire s'accroupit, mais à un bon mètre de la cage pourtant Lense n'aurait jamais pu glisser le museau entre deux barreaux.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Je t'ai donné ton premier vaccin, je t'ai vue grandir, j'ai eu copie de chacun de tes examens d'Education Canine et je sais que tu étais parfaitement équilibrée dans ta tête… Alors, qu'est-il arrivé ? Je suis désolée pour toi, belle Lense, mais demain sera ton dernier matin. Je te jure que ça me fend le cœur. Mais ce que tu as fait à ton maître est impardonnable ! Bonne nuit, ma belle, essaie de dormir. Demain, tu seras délivrée, de tout.

La vétérinaire essuya de son mouchoir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- J'espère au moins que ton maître va se remettre…

* * *

><p>Le majordome du Manoir était venu chercher Karémyne tandis qu'Ayvanère répondait à un appel reçu sur son téléphone.<p>

- C'était Soreyn, fit-elle ensuite à l'adresse de Delly qui ne savait quel parti prendre. L'alerte médicale d'Aldie a été transmise à l'AL-99 dès son arrivée aux Urgences en Hélidical. Mais je n'ai pu que lui dire qu'on attendait des diagnostics complémentaires sur son état.

La jeune femme se leva.

- Karémyne ? fit-elle à l'adresse de sa belle-mère qui venait de les rejoindre.

- J'ai vu ce qui a été filmé par les caméras de surveillance dans le parc… Je sais, pour l'agression d'Aldéran !

Au soir, Skyrone avait été le dernier à veiller auprès de sa mère qui buvait une tisane fruitée.

- Comment aurais-je pu envisager un autre scénario que celui de Lense se retournant contre son maître ? grogna-t-il une énième fois. Elle l'avait déjà mordu, accidentellement, soit… Mais j'avoue que les bandes de chiens errants dont tu parlais à notre arrivée, quand on entendait ces coups de fusil, m'étaient complètement sorties de la tête !

- Ce sont pourtant bien l'une d'elles qui s'étaient glissées dans le par cet a fondu sur Aldéran qui était entre elle et la volière qui leur offrait des proies faciles. Lense s'est battue comme une folle, infiniment supérieure à ces congénères qui ont détalé, mais non sans avoir bien blessé ton frère.

- Nous irons le voir demain, si les visites sont autorisées. Je crois que ça le soulagera de savoir comment cela s'est terminé.

- J'ai eu copie de son dossier médical, ce n'est pas si grave que ça le paraissait au premier regard. Avec quelques interventions de chirurgies réparatrices, il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle de ces morsures.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, maman !

Et Karémyne se détendit enfin.

* * *

><p>La porte de la pièce d'isolement s'ouvrant, Lense étira ses muscles avant de se lever, l'échine ronde et la tête basse, son instinct lui soufflant de négatives influences.<p>

Le nœud coulant d'une lance d'attrape se glissant autour de son cou, elle se laissa sortir de la cage sans même un réflexe d'opposition. Elle leva un regard pacifique sur la vétérinaire dont l'assistant l'avait neutralisée.

- Oui, ma belle Lense, nous savons désormais tous que tu es une chienne merveilleuse et que tu t'es dressée pour protéger ton maître ! fit la vétérinaire en lui flattant la tête. Tu le retrouveras bientôt. Pour le moment, quelqu'un d'autre s'occupera de toi.

Dans le cabinet de la vétérinaire, Skyrone se leva au retour de cette dernière.

- Lense va bien ?

- Son maître lui manque, elle s'inquiète, elle ne sait pas si elle l'a sauvé. Prenez soin d'elle, M. Skendromme, c'est une héroïne !

- Je le sais enfin, moi aussi. Je l'ai tellement méjugée.

- Tout était contre Lense. Moi aussi, j'aurais réagi ainsi… Et j'aurais pris la décision fatale dès la première morsure.

- Mais, Aldéran n'a jamais cessé de croire en sa chienne. Il lui fait une absolue confiance et il lui confie entièrement sa vie, que ce soit sur une scène d'Intervention ou pour une balade privée.

Skyrone soupira, la laisse de Lense entre les mains, la chienne sagement assise à ses pieds.

- Elle a quand même mordu son maître ! releva-t-il.

- Un accident. Elle s'est laissée emporter par le jeu. Et si elle avait cédé au goût du sang, je vous assure qu'elle se serait jointe à l'esprit de meute et l'aurait bel et bien en pièces ! Lense est bien dans son corps et sa tête. Remettez-la en confiance, d'ici à ce que son maître quitte l'hôpital. Comment va Aldéran ?

- Les analgésiques le rendent inconscient, mais il se remet lentement. Il émergera au cours des prochains jours et se remettra. Comme d'habitude, ça prendra du temps, une semaine ou deux et sans nul doute cinq semaines de convalescence. Tu viens, Lense ?

La molosse se leva, gueule ouverte sur une sorte de sourire – bien qu'impressionnant entre ses crocs – la queue battante, de l'espoir dans ses yeux noirs.

- Oui, suis-moi, Lense. Je vais prendre soin de toi, jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ton maître. Aldéran va s'en sortir, je te l'assure !

- Lense donnerait sa vie pour son maître, elle est une perle, veillez sur elle, M. Skendromme.

- Aldéran veillera sur sa chienne. Il n'a jamais douté d'elle, lui a toujours accordé sa totale confiance. Le moment venu, j'aurai des excuses à faire…

Skyrone s'agenouilla devant la molosse, flattant ses épaules.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir tant accablée…

Lense lui barbouilla alors la joue droite de sa langue.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Aldéran rêvait. Il avait à nouveau la sensation de s'être désincarné et ce n'était pas désagréable du tout !

Mais plus encore que dans l'état second régulier qui avait suivi son accident de voiture et les semaines de coma, il avait l'impression d' s'être projeté à des millions de galactokilomètres de son corps souffrant.

Le couple devait avoir la soixantaine, les cheveux blancs, leur teint jaune pâle marqué de fines rides, lunettes sur le nez, en solides bottines et en chaude tenue d'exploration des cavernes à l'entrée desquelles ils avaient installé leur campement.

Tous les deux Galacto-Anthropologues, ils avaient passé leur vie à fouiller des sites d'anciennes civilisations, à ramener des artéfacts, à donner des conférences.

Loune et Krog Zuspensk n'étaient que passion de leur métier et pas un instant ils ne songeaient à la perspective d'une retraite !

En revanche, ils n'ignoraient pas les signaux envoyés par leurs corps qu'ils n'avaient jamais ménagés, au grand air le plus souvent, par tous les temps, dans des paysages souvent magnifiques mais rudes. Ils avaient donc adapté leur rythme et progressaient sans la pression de résultats. Ils avaient bel et bien toute la vie devant eux.

Sur la minuscule planète où ils avaient posé leur navette intergalactique, quelques jours auparavant, se trouvait un seul site antique.

Enfin, c'était ce que des tablettes retrouvées sur d'autres lieux sacrés et immémoriaux avaient indiqué par le recoupement et les données qui s'étaient ajoutées les unes aux autres.

- « Le secret éternel dont dépendra la destinée des Mortels », résuma Loune en finissant son quart de café. Tout cela est terriblement mélodramatique.

- Oui, et titillant à la fois, sourit son époux qui finissait de passer un bout de pain dans l'assiette en métal pour la nettoyer. Rien de mieux qu'un petit mystère pour faire accourir des gens comme nous… Même si tout indique qu'il n'y a pas eu le moindre visiteur ou voyageur ici depuis des décennies, au minimum, et qu'aucune autre arrivée que la nôtre n'est prévue !

- On y retourne ? fit Loune qui avait terminé la vaisselle et essuyé plats, gobelets et couverts.

- J'ai hâte. Nous avons résolu les énigmes des trois salles d'accès à la Crypte Sacrée, nous n'avons plus qu'à désactiver le dernier piège et à voir ce qui nous y attend !

Serrant les sangles de leurs sacs à dos, les deux Galacto-Anthropologues avaient jeté le fond de la cafetière sur les braises du feu pour l'éteindre complètement puis s'étaient dirigés vers l'entrée de la première grotte, brisant les bâtons lumineux pour s'éclairer.

Même si elle avait été bien plus rapide que les jours précédents, la progression avait été néanmoins prudente, sur un sol traître, les rochers glissants aux aspérités dangereuses.

Même si sonars et autres scanners étaient inopérants au vu de la composition de la roche elle-même, les  
>Zuspensk avaient tracé sur une simple feuille leur trajet et devant les couloirs, ils n'avaient aucune hésitation, se dirigeant droit vers ce qui était le cœur du site : la Crypte Sacrée.<p>

Amusé par l'évidente complicité du couple, intrigué par leur envie de percer un énième mystère antique, Aldéran les suivait, invisible à leurs yeux même si lui voyait et les entendait parfaitement !

« Des tablettes qui se complètent et désamorcent des pièges, un secret antédiluvien qui aurait une incidence sur le monde des Mortels, une source d'énergie ou un monstre à libérer au final – tout cela est bien sympa, bien que terriblement téléphoné ! ».

Krog s'arrêta un instant alors que sa femme et lui s'apprêtaient à traverser un étroit pont de pierre au-dessus d'un vide.

- Tu ne perçois pas comme une présence sur nos talons ?

- Non, pas du tout ! protesta Loune avec un petit rire. Rien que les souvenirs de ceux qui ont vécu ici, qui ont enterré ce secret, demeurent, c'est indéniable. Mais, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes seuls sur cette minuscule planète perdue dans une nébuleuse toute aussi déserte ! Allez, sois prudent pour traverser.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, inutile de vouloir poser un pas trop rapidement.

Après avoir échangé un baiser, ils reprirent leur route, effectivement lentement, les bras servant de balanciers.

Le contrepoids libéré et disparu dans une goulotte abyssale, les portes de la Crypte Sacrée s'étaient ouvertes.

La salle était ronde, des niches vides dont le socle se composait de colonnes taillées à même la roche, en faisaient le tour, et au centre se trouvait une trapue pyramide tronquée, pourvue d'un autel au-dessus duquel une quatrième tablette lévitait.

Avec l'arrivée de l'air, la poudre des coupelles qui entouraient l'autel s'embrasa, illuminant vivement la salle.

- Tous ces rochers ont été taillés patiemment, murmura Krog.

- Je crois que c'est la Crypte elle-même qui a été évidée, chaque objet ciselé, ajouta son épouse.

- La tablette ! Si elle est frappée des mêmes idéogrammes que les autres, je la déchiffrerai sans souci. Filme, moi j'ai enclenché l'enregistreur !

- S'il y avait encore un piège… ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

Krog monta cependant les marches de l'autel tous les sens aux aguets, faisant confiance à son expérience et à son instinct pour lui faire anticiper une ultime protection du texte sacré.

Aldéran se tenait juste derrière Loune, tout ouïe !

- Alors, c'est bien la langue des Gardiens de Sanctuaires ? lança—t-elle, impatiente.

- Oui. Voilà, écoute ce que dit cette tablette : « Quatre maîtres des éléments et du temps, quatre guerriers pour décider du sort des Mortels, ils ont reposé ici depuis le dernier déluge mais sont prêts à revenir à la vie pour provoquer un nouveau séisme, après leur passage, sur les ruines renaîtra un Ordre qu'ils dirigeront désormais pour l'éternité. Eux, ce sont les Quatre Généraux de la Nouvelle Apocalypse ! ».

- Ah, c'est tout ? soupira Loune, plus que déçue. Je m'attendais à l'accès à une autre salle avec plein d'autres tablettes ou artéfacts, ou les coordonnées d'un autre site sacré, voire encore l'entrée d'un de ces fameux Sanctuaires !

Pour sa part, Aldéran fit la grimace.

« Franchement, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir que de se trouver sur le sol d'un Sanctuaire. Il est bien rare que ça ne finisse pas en plaies et bosses, pour ma pomme exclusive. En tout cas, la mégalomanie de cette prédiction n'a d'égal que sa chute finale. Les Généraux de la Nouvelle Apocalypse, il n'y avait pas plus rebattu comme titre ? ».

Loune et Krog Zuspensk se raidirent soudain, sur la défensive, examinant à nouveau la salle autour d'eux.

- Tu as, toi aussi cette sensation ? questionna-t-il avec de l'appréhension dans la voix.

- Oui, comme si on avait effectivement réveillé des forces en sommeil depuis des millénaires. Tu crois que le fait d'être parvenu jusqu'ici, d'avoir lu la tablette à haute voix ?…

- Possible, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait bien sortir de ces pierres !

- Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder, reprit Loune. Je sens le sol vibrer, cela pourrait très bien être un phénomène bien plus naturel et destructeur !

- Le noyau de cette planète est très instable mais ce matin encore, le détecteur sismique n'a rien relevé !

- Regarde ! glapit soudain Loune en pointant le doigt vers le plafond.

Le plafond de pierre semblait s'être mis à onduler, prenant vie, devenant énergie pure, parcouru par trois tourbillons noirs. De petits éclairs, d'abord, en jaillirent, pour former en quelques instants une colonne de lumière qui atteignit le sol.

Loune et Krog avaient précipitamment battu en retraite près de l'entrée, mais la curiosité vive, parvenus trop loin dans leur expédition que pour fuir !

L'intensité lumineuse des colonne décrut jusqu'à disparaître, laissant la place à trois silhouettes indéniablement humaines : un homme et deux femmes, nus.

- Depuis le temps que nous attendions.

- Mais nous savions que le moment était désormais proche.

- Nous sommes, presque, prêts.

- Qui êtes-vous ? aboya Krog.

- Je suis Alganhar.

- Je suis Alféryone.

- Je suis Alrénaze.

- Nous sommes trois des Généraux, nous avons à provoquer la Nouvelle Apocalypse. Et vous, vous avez à mourir !

Bien que n'étant pas censé être physiquement présent, Aldéran ressentit toute la force de la vague d'énergie qui avait balayé le plateau, brisant chaque os des Zuspensk avant que le traumatisme crânien ne détruise leur cerveau, projeté en arrière comme un fétu de paille.

* * *

><p>Sur la pointe des pieds, Karémyne était rentrée dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Aldéran, s'était approchée du lit où son fils était en proie à un sommeil agité.<p>

- Ca va aller, Aldie, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

- Oui, ça passera, assura Skyrone en sortant de la salle de bain où il avait mouillé une compresse pour rafraîchir le visage de son cadet, la passer doucement sur ses tempes ruisselantes de sueur. J'ai augmenté légèrement le dosage des analgésiques, il ne va pas tarder à se rendormir.

- Ses blessures ?

- En voie de guérison. Je te l'ai dit, maman, sur ce point, tu ne dois plus te tracasser.

- Si, je ne cesserai jamais : vous êtes mes enfants !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Dans le salon, Lense n'avait pas réagi quand un véhicule s'était arrêté sous le proche du Manoir, pas davantage quand les portières avaient claqué.

Mais quand le visiteur, et celui qui l'accompagnait, avaient traversé le hall, elle avait bondi sur ses pattes, la queue frétillante, toute entière frémissante.

Karémyne s'était levée pour accueillir ses deux fils aînés, serrant doucement et tendrement celui à la crinière flamboyante.

- J'ai tout organisé pour que tu puisses tranquillement passer ici tes trois semaines de convalescence, lui murmura-t-elle avant de le conduire au canapé où Ayvanère se trouvait déjà.

- Ne le bouscule pas, Karry, il est fragile, mon petit mari, sourit la jeune femme en glissant un coussin entre eux d'eux pour qu'il puisse reposer son poignet droit en piteux état.

- Ca va beaucoup mieux, assura-t-il. Rien à voir avec le début de la semaine.

De sa main valide, il flatta la tête de Lense blottie contre ses jambes.

- Patience, ma belle. Dans quelques temps, on pourra à nouveau partir pour de longues promenades.

- Mais d'ici là, c'est moi qui te bichonne, sourit Ayvanère en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

- L'infirmier passera dans une heure, pour tes soins, reprit néanmoins sa mère. Ensuite, ce sera l'heure du dîner.

- Vous restez tout le week-end ? questionna Aldéran qui appréciait de retrouver un environnement familier.

- Oui, répondit Skyrone. Les Nounous sont à RadCity et gardent tes fils et mes gamines, histoire que tu sois au calme. Delly est cependant mobilisée au Labo ces deux jours car il y a des résultats d'expériences à rendre.

- C'est gentil d'être là, sourit Aldéran. Mais, si ça ne dérange personne, j'aimerais pour le moment aller me reposer un peu.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Ayvanère en l'aidant à se lever.

Du regard, Karémyne suivit la silhouette de son fils, mais cette fois elle n'était plus préoccupée, sachant que bien que le début de convalescence serait douloureux pour lui, il retrouverait la pleine forme, et la présence de Lense n'y serait pas étrangère.

Après avoir cherché une position qui ne provoquait pas des élancements violents dans tout son corps, Aldéran avait renoncé, préférant ne plus bouger du tout, trouvant les bandages encore trop serrés sur les morsures qui le marquaient.

Ayvanère s'était alors allongée près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. 

* * *

><p>- Il s'est recouché juste après les soins. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser dormir, fit Ayvanère redescendue au salon alors que l'on venait d'annoncer que le repas était servi.<p>

De la tête, sa belle-mère approuva.

- Même s'il se réveille tard, ou dans la nuit, il y aura toujours quelqu'un en cuisine pour lui servir quelque chose. Comment l'as-tu trouvé, Ayvi ?

- Il a assez mal, en dépit des cachets, mais il ne se plaindra pas. En revanche, il a encore beaucoup de fièvre, je lui ai rajouté une couverture.

- Tout va bien aller, assura Skyrone, un bras autour de ses épaules.- Oui, je sais.

_L'intensité lumineuse des colonne décrut jusqu'à disparaître, laissant la place à trois silhouettes indéniablement humaines : un homme et deux femmes, nus._

_- Depuis le temps que nous attendions._

_- Mais nous savions que le moment était désormais proche._

_- Nous sommes, presque, prêts._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? aboya Krog._

_- Je suis Alganhar._

_- Je suis Alféryone._

_- Je suis Alrénaze._

_- Nous sommes trois des Généraux, nous avons à provoquer la Nouvelle Apocalypse.  
><em>  
>Aldéran se réveilla en frissonnant, autant à cause de la fièvre que de la réminiscence du rêve fait alors qu'il était encore hospitalisé.<p>

« Ca paraissait tellement réel, bien plus qu'un cauchemar normal… Si je me mets à rêver d'apocalypse, c'est que ça doit être un sacré chaos dans mon ciboulot tordu ! ».

Il eut cependant un rire bas.

« On ne pourra cependant pas dire que je n'ai pas d'imagination, ni d'ambition ! ».

Se débarrassant de ses vêtements trempés, il prit ensuite une douche rafraîchissante avant de retourner se coucher, dormant à nouveau profondément quand Ayvanère le rejoignit pour la nuit.

**4.**

Bien que ravis de retrouver leur père, Alguénor et Alyénor avaient rapidement été repris par leurs jeux, ce qui par ailleurs arrangeait parfaitement le premier toujours très fatigué, les morsures le tiraillant et les médicaments achevant de saper les forces qu'il lui restait.

- Mais ne t'avise pas malgré tout de te connecter à l'ordinateur de ton bureau, menaça tendrement son épouse. Tout s'y passe très bien et Jarvil tient certainement le pot droit en ton absence !

- Je sais, sourit-il alors. Il m'a envoyé un message à mon adresse privée. Lui aussi m'a dit de ne pas penser à l'AL-99 ! Rassure-toi, ma belle, j'ai bien trop la migraine que pour songer à ce qui se passe au boulot !

- Je te presse des oranges ou tu vas te reposer du voyage ?

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, juste un peu courbaturé bien que la fièvre ait pratiquement disparu. Et, oui, un jus frais nous fera du bien.

Aldéran prit place sur un des hauts tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine après avoir sorti deux verres.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir coupé et mis les fruits dans l'appareil, Ayvanère ouvrit le robinet pour remplir les verres du jus un peu mousseux. Aldéran y rajouta trois doses de sucre et un trait de sirop de grenadine.

- A ta santé, Ayvi.

- A ton retour.

Au soir, Aldéran s'était mis aux fourneaux pour préparer un repas léger.

- Ca sent bon, commenta son épouse qui avait travaillé l'après-midi et le début de soirée sur des profils.

- Fines tranches de poisson marinées avec compotée d'agrumes pour commencer. Ensuite une salade de jeunes pousses avec de la viande fumée, des morceaux de pomme et des cerneaux de noix.

- Pas de dessert ? s'enquit-elle malicieusement. Là, mon petit vieux, tu es suicidaire : tes fils ne te rateront pas !

- Un de nos fils, gloussa-t-il. Alyénor est encore bien trop jeune que pour faire un scandale.

- On voit bien que tu n'es pas là lors de certains de ses biberons. Alyénor sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut et se faire comprendre !

- Avec moi, il est toujours sage… Et, en dessert, j'ai sorti un gâteau au fromage du congélateur.

- Je ferai une crème fouettée et je couperai des fraises. Alguénor raffole des fraises. Je nous sers un apéritif. Je vais préparer deux sirlis sur glace sauf que je remplacerai pour le tien le champagne par de l'eau gazeuse.

- Ca me va tout à fait !

Elle se serra doucement contre lui, évitant les zones blessées pour ne pas lui faire mal, appréciant le contact retrouvé.

- J'ai déjà remercié Lense, plusieurs fois, pour t'avoir sauvé la vie. Mais je ne peux que me louer que tu sois aussi combatif qu'elle pour guérir.

- C'est dans ma nature, sourit Aldéran.

Et il poursuivit les préparatifs du repas familial alors qu'elle apportait les deux apéritifs.

* * *

><p><em>L'intensité lumineuse des colonne décrut jusqu'à disparaître, laissant la place à trois silhouettes indéniablement humaines : un homme et deux femmes, nus.<br>__  
>- Depuis le temps que nous attendions.<br>__  
>- Mais nous savions que le moment était désormais proche.<br>__  
>- Nous sommes, presque, prêts.<br>__  
>- Qui êtes-vous ? aboya Krog.<br>__  
>- Je suis Alganhar.<br>__  
>- Je suis Alféryone.<br>__  
>- Je suis Alrénaze.<br>__  
>- Nous sommes trois des Généraux, nous avons à provoquer la Nouvelle Apocalypse.<br>_  
>- Encore un mauvais rêve ? questionna Ayvanère qui avait secoué son mari pour qu'il se réveille.<p>

- Toujours le même rêve, rectifia-t-il machinalement. Enfin, un morceau de rêve… Ca n'avait jamais été aussi persistant, cela devient vraiment désagréable et perturbant, je peux te l'assurer !

- Mais ça demeure un rêve ! insista-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

- Pas grave, c'est presque l'heure du biberon d'Alyénor de toute façon. Je me lève, toi reste au lit et tâche de te rendormir. Nous emmenons les gamins au parc tout à l'heure et tu auras bien besoin de toutes tes forces !

- D'accord.

Ayvanère occupée avec le bébé, Aldéran avait quitté la chambre, passant par la chambre contiguë menant à son bureau et s'était assis à la table de travail, allumant l'ordinateur.

« Marre de ce cauchemar ! Passe encore que j'aie élucubré à tort et à travers dans mon coma après l'accident de voiture avec Sky – et là j'avais l'excuse que mon cerveau a copieusement déraillé en se nourrissant de ce que l'on racontait à mon chevet, mais là, ça suffit ! Rien ne m'a inspiré ce trio de tarés, il est temps que mon esprit le réalise afin d'arrêter de se disperser ! ».

Après avoir envoyé sa recherche sur le GalactoNet, Aldéran attendit quelques instants, sans espoir d'avoir de réponse par ailleurs.

Il pâlit.

- Les corps brisés de Loune et Krog Zuspensk retrouvés dans les grottes de leur dernière exploration… lut-il. Comment ai-je pu rêver d'eux sans les connaître, et surtout imaginer leur fin ?… Et si eux existaient bel et bien, les Généraux… Enfin, qu'importe, ça ne me concerne pas !

- Je suis infiniment soulagé que Lense ait été innocentée.

* * *

><p>Albator posa un regard surpris sur Warius, les deux amis étant les seuls clients de Bob qui était de passage à son <em>Metal Bloody Saloon<em> de Gun Frontier.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ce sont mes enfants qui lui avaient offert la chienne que j'avais réservé dans un élevage sérieux afin de m'assurer justement qu'elle serait parfaitement équilibrée. Je me serais senti très mal si…

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige eut un petit rire.

- J'avais offert un hochet à Aldéran. Je n'ai pas pour autant culpabilisé quand il a cassé le nez de son grand frère avec !


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

Levant les yeux, Skyrone aperçut son cadet à la chevelure de feu qui descendait allègrement les marches menant de la plateforme d'accès aux premières salles du Laboratoire. Il sourit.

- Tu sembles en bonne forme, Aldie.

- Un mois de repos complet te remettre n'importe qui sur pieds ! Quand ce n'était pas Ayvi qui m'interdisait de faire quoi que ce soit, c'était notre mère, et même notre père s'en est mêlé !

- Non, pas n'importe qui. Tu as une constitution d'acier, petit frère.

- Je crois aussi que le sang de Saharya y contribue. Il ne m'immunise pas uniquement contre les maladies, il purifie mon organisme et accélère mon rétablissement.

- Tu as certainement raison.

Delly s'approcha, posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun des deux frères.

- Je dois finir mon rapport. Allez déjeuner tous les deux !

- On peut t'attendre, Delly.

- Tu es sympa, Aldie, mais j'ai pris trop de retard, j'en ai pour des heures ! Je me ferai livrer quelque chose de la cafétéria.

- Allons-y, céda son mari. Je connais cette mine, Delly va bosser sur les chères –ides et –ines !

- En ce cas, fuyons ! gloussa Aldéran en attrapant son aîné par le poignet.

- Toi et ta phobie des –ides et –ines…

Aldéran rit doucement.

Devant une salade, les deux frères avaient d'abord discuté de tout et de rien.

- Alors, tu reprends le boulot.

- Oui. Les greffes de peau de la semaine dernière ont pris et elles estomperont toute trace des morsures d'ici un moment. J'ai passé les tests d'efforts au SIGiP et j'ai été déclaré bon pour le service.

- Et j'imagine que tu trépignes d'impatience ? sourit Skyrone en versant du vin blanc frais dans le verre de son cadet.

- Evidemment. Après tout, Jarvyl n'est pas le Colonel de l'AL-99, il n'a pas à assurer cette responsabilité plus longtemps que de nécessaire. Je dois le relayer. Et puis, il a une Unité à mener !

- Toi aussi, remarqua Skyrone avec pertinence.

Aldéran reposa sa serviette.

- Plus pour longtemps. L'AL-99 est une énorme machine policière et plus le temps va, plus j'ai de charges. Je dois donc charger Soreyn de l'Unité, pour me consacrer à la direction du Bureau et ne plus aller sur le terrain qu'au compte-goutte.

- On dirait que tu deviens raisonnable.

- Non, le bon sens. Le fait aussi qu'en plus de vingt-cinq ans de plaies et de bosses, j'ai quand même esquinté ma carcasse, même si tu as toujours l'impression qu'elle se rétablit plus vite que la normale. Enfin, je dirai à Soreyn que sa nomination n'est que provisoire, une sorte de mise à l'essai, pour moi. Car je ne doute pas que le terrain me manquera et je ne pourrai pas résister bien longtemps à son appel.

- Je me disais bien que ta lucidité ne durerait pas ! rit Skyrone.

- Rien de plus fort pour me faire donner le meilleur que de me donner un ennemi à la hauteur ! Je suis curieux de voir ce qui, cette fois, m'est ré…

A la stupéfaction de son aîné – mais pas tant que cela au final – Aldéran se volatilisa de son siège.

- Saharya, vous devriez éviter ces tours de passe-passe en public ! marmonna-t-il alors que les regards s'étaient tournés vers la place vide, mais juste quelques instants, l'indifférence habituelle des galactopoles l'emportant et chacun ne pensant plus qu'à soi.

* * *

><p>- Saharya, tu devrais éviter ces tours de passe-passe en public ! lança Aldéran en se rematérialisant au Sanctuaire de la Magicienne Blanche. Qu'avais-tu de si important, ou si urgent, à me dire que la télépathie ne suffisait pas ?<p>

Saharya s'approcha, son éblouissante blondeur illuminant l'espace immédiat autour d'elle.

- Tu les as vus revenir à la vie : les Généraux de l'Apocalypse.

- Un rêve, se défendit encore l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde. Un rêve particulièrement réaliste et persistant, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

- Non, tu ne crois pas toi-même à ces propos, répondit-elle doucement et fermement, ses mains sur les siennes. Tu as lu l'article de Presse, les deux Galacto-Anthropologues sont morts là où tu avais assisté à leur exécution.

- Et ces trois nudistes m'ont balayé comme un rien… Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ! ? Ils sont un peu trop nombreux et trop puissants… J'ai toujours su m'en sortir face au surnaturel, mais ce n'est qu'en étant relié à ton Sanctuaire que je peux développer mon énergie à son paroxysme et ça ce n'est pas bon… Mon corps humain a du mal à tenir le coup…

- Je ne l'ignore pas, Aldéran.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Si tu m'as fait venir, c'est que ta vision de l'avenir immédiat s'est déclenchée. Oui, je vais être face à ces trois Généraux, c'est bien ça.

La Magicienne inclina légèrement la tête.

- Je sais ce qui va arriver, je peux même avoir la vision de ton entière destinée désormais ! Pour en revenir aux Généraux, comme dans une autre mythologique, les Généraux doivent être quatre. Ils sont d'ailleurs en ce moment à la recherche de leur dernier compagnon.

- S'ils se dressent sur ma route, ils verront de quoi je suis capable, rugit Aldéran, poings serrés, ses prunelles bleu marine étincelantes. Qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de RadCity et encore moins de ma famille ! Qu'ils soient trois, ou quatre, ça ne me fait nullement peur !

- Je l'espère… Je ne peux rien pour toi, désolée.

- J'ai appris à me débrouiller seul. Ca ira ! Maintenant, renvoie-moi auprès de mon aîné, s'il te plaît.

* * *

><p>La nuit tombée, Alféryone, Alrénaze et Alganhar observaient depuis les hauteurs les lueurs de RadCity.<p>

- Le quatrième Général est ici.

- A nous de le retrouver.

- A nous de faire en sorte qu'il nous suive.

- Ensuite, nous pourrons aller à notre Sanctuaire et déclencher l'Apocalypse !


	5. Chapter 5

**6.**

Assis à son bureau, Aldéran avait relevé la manche de sa chemise, observant un peu sans la voir, la plaque de chair plus rose qui marquait son poignet. Et il savait qu'il en était de même pour chacune des morsures.

- On ne verra plus aucune trace dans moins d'un mois, remarqua Soreyn venu voir son Colonel. Tu as eu de la chance, Aldie.

- J'ai une bonne étoile, quelle que soit la situation. Et j'ai surtout eu Lense !

- Nous l'avons tous mal jugée. Je peux t'assurer que quand on a su pour les morsures… Nous l'avons accusée immédiatement, tous !

- Tout était contre elle, admit Aldéran. J'avoue que si je n'avais vu le film des caméras de surveillance, j'aurais moi aussi pensé qu'elle avait finalement rejoint cet esprit de meute ! Après tout, elle avait effectivement, de façon involontaire, goûté à mon sang. Mais rien de si mélodramatique ! C'est moi qui ai l'esprit tordu.

- Ah, tu le réalises. C'est bien, tu deviens…

- « raisonnable » ? Tout le monde s'est donné le mot ! rit le Colonel de l'AL-99.

- Tu as passé la quarantaine depuis un petit moment, Aldie. Et même si tu as toujours les joues roses, d'infimes ridules mais pas un seul cheveu gris, c'est une réalité !

Soreyn fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas les tempes qui grisonnent, même un tout petit peu ?

- Je me teints peut-être ? avança Aldéran.

- Pas ton genre ! Je pense d'ailleurs que tu serais fier de tes premiers fils d'argent !

- Tu as raison, Soreyn. Mais il semble que la part surnaturelle de Saharya en moi m'épargne, un temps, les attaques des années.

- Tu n'es pas vexé ?

- Skyrone et ma mère m'ont déjà fait cette réflexion, et ça ne date pas d'hier. Qu'importe que l'âge me marque ou non !

- Et c'est la pire fashion victim que je connaisse qui le dise ! pouffa Soreyn. Je parie que tu as plus de produits de soins que ta femme !

- A cette question, je ne répondrai qu'en présence d'un avocat ! Que me voulais-tu, Soreyn ? Je pense qu'après une semaine, tu ne prendrais plus ta nomination à la tête de l'Unité Anaconda comme une mauvaise blague de ma part ?

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, pour le côté plaisanterie douteuse. En privé, tu es le pire gars de mauvaise foi que je connaisse, mais pour le boulot, tu ne parles jamais dans le vide. En revanche, je doute que tu arrives à te consacrer en majorité à l'administration de l'AL-99 et si peu au terrain !

- D'où la raison de ta nomination provisoire, reprit Aldéran, très sérieux, buvant une gorgée de thé vert. Je ne parierai pas sur mes élans de combat…

- Tes élans de fou furieux dans l'action !

- … aussi je me garde une issue. Mais, vu que je t'ai appelé, maintenant, c'est pour t'assurer que quoi que me commandent mes instincts, je ne te retirerai pas la direction de l'Unité Anaconda. Disons que je réserverais, le cas échéant, l'opportunité de mener l'Unité, ainsi que celle Léviathan, sur le temps d'une Intervention, comme je l'ai fait dès que j'ai passé le mois d'échange entre les Bureaux, à l'époque du test et de l'échange entre Kendeler et moi. Tu me comprends, Soreyn ?

- Oui, tout à fait, Colonel. Je me doutais que nous aurions cette discussion. Mais je devinais tout ce que tu viens de me dire ! Au moins, Aldéran, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas : et tant que toi tu seras toi, tout sera dans l'ordre des choses !

Aldéran éclata franchement de rire.

- Tu me prêtes plus d'importance que je n'en ai, et pourtant j'ai une très haute opinion de moi !

Il prit une puce mémoire, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

- Tu as mes renseignements, Soreyn ?

- Oui… Je n'ai rien compris… Tu ne les connaissais pas. Mais, j'ai passé des heures de mon temps libre à compiler tout ce qui était connu sur les Galacto-Anthropologues Zuspensk, leurs explorations, leurs découvertes, leur apport incommensurable sur les civilisations antiques et leur mythologie. C'étaient d'exceptionnelles personnes, d'une intelligence hors du commun, respectées par toute leur communauté. Comme bien d'autres avant elles, leur passion les a consumées. Une étrange attaque a brisé chacun de leurs os en mille esquilles, avant que leur cerveau ne meure sous un traumatisme d'horreur… Est-ce que je peux demander : pourquoi ?

- Non, juste un pressentiment, un rêve…

- Tu le laisses trop t'imprégner.

Aldéran fixa un moment le visage pourtant impassible de son ami.

- Comment cela ?

- Ces derniers jours, tu as eu tant de moments d'absence, ne nous voyant ni ne nous entendant alors qu'on était en pleine discussion – heureusement, cela ne s'est pas produit les deux fois où tu as été sur le terrain. Ton regard a changé aussi, parfois, brillant d'énergie alors que le signe de la Magicienne apparaissait à ton front…

- Si ce fut le cas, et surtout pour le symbole, ce ne fut pas volontaire. Et je n'en ai pas souvenance…

- Nous pensions pourtant que tu contrôlais ces forces en toi… L'apparition de Saharya il y a quelques années, ton combat contre ce mille-pattes avec l'aide de ta Myla de chauve-souris géante… Nous ne comprendrons jamais vraiment, mais nous avons assimilé que tu étais d'une essence très différente et en partie non humaine…

- Je te fais horreur ?

- C'est assez spectaculaire, ça surprend, mais cela fait aussi partie de toi, je dois donc t'accepter ainsi, même si tu nous fais à tous très peur ! Mais, dis-moi, tu ne vas te laisser submerger par ces forces en toi ?

- J'espère. Je ne sais pas, admit Aldéran. Si je n'ai pas pu maîtriser ce signe que tu évoquais… Quelque chose qui me dépasse, me surpasse, prend le dessus, pourvu que ça ne vous fasse aucun mal…

- Tu ne contrôles vraiment rien ?

- Je ne sais même pas qui est mon adversaire…

Les prunelles bleu marine devenant de pierre, Soreyn lui-même ressentit de la peur, bien qu'il ait son meilleur ami face à lui !

- Si, tu le sais… glissa Soreyn après quelques minutes d'un silence de mort !

- Je crains de commencer à réaliser… Il y a cependant deux opportunités qui se présentent à moi, deux chemins que je vois… Et tous les deux me mènent à une issue funeste !

- De quoi parles-tu ? !

- Je verrai le moment venu. Rassure-toi, ça ne te concerne pas, tu n'auras pas à subir le contrecoup de mes déboires !

- Ca te regarde, mais tu es mon ami et donc je me tracasse !

- Merci… 

* * *

><p>Le <em>Galaxy Express<em> s'était arrêté à côté de l'_Oasis IV _et Maetel avait rejoint le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ sur la terrasse de la villa au bord du lac.

- Je t'ai aussi rapporté le gravity saber d'Aldéran, fit-elle en lui tendant l'étui de l'arme.

- Tu as pu le rééquilibrer ?

- Cela n'a pas été une simple paire de manches, soupira la jeune femme toute de noir vêtue. Un gravity saber est aligné sur l'énergie psychique de celui à qui il appartient. Et Aldéran avait, encore une fois, complètement chamboulé son équilibre en chassant cet amas végétal dans le cerveau de Maji.  
>Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre.<p>

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir me rendre à RadCity et le remettre en mains propres à ton fils, Albator, mais j'ai un rendez-vous sur Pluton et je ne suis pas en avance !

Le regard du pirate s'assombri.

- Je me doute bien de ce que tu avais à lui dire. Je lui en ferai le message.

Maetel posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

- Albator, c'est pire encore que ce que tu peux imaginer ! Aldéran ne doit absolument plus faire usage de l'énergie qu'il tire du Sanctuaire de Saharya !

- A ce point ? s'étrangla-t-il en pâlissant.

Elle inclina positivement la tête.

- Ce gravity saber est au bord de la rupture, il en est donc de même pour le corps physique de ton fils, bien que rien ne transparaisse, murmura l'éternelle voyageuse avec un sanglot dans la voix. Il ne supportera pas une autre expérience surnaturelle, alors que…

- Alors que ?

- … alors que justement on va exiger de lui d'atteindre une puissance jamais développée jusque là. Il n'aura pas le choix, mais il n'y résistera pas.

- Quel message veux-tu en ce cas lui faire passer sous ces propos, souffla le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Aldéran doit savoir qu'il n'aura plus d'échappatoire. Il doit être au courant du risque qu'il prendra cette fois.

- Il y a une chance pour qu'il renonce à faire appel à l'héritage de Saharya ?

- Non. Il montera lentement en puissance, pour un combat final flamboyant.

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- Je suis désolée. Saharya a vu ce futur et on ne peut le modifier. Tout est déjà en place. Il faut que tu retournes à RadCity, pour protéger les tiens… d'Aldéran.

- Je doute de pouvoir l'arrêter !

- Je ne sais pas où en seront exactement les choses à ton arrivée, mais tu auras un rôle à jouer. Et n'oublie pas que, quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit de ta main ou de la sienne, tu perdras bientôt Aldéran, tu dois t'y préparer.

- C'est inhumain !

- Je sais.


	6. Chapter 6

**7.**

- Quelque chose me dit que tu as eu une semaine chargée, remarqua Doc en déposant un verre devant Aldéran qui s'était installé au comptoir de _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

- Je suis vanné, avoua Aldéran en grignotant biscuits salés et dés de fromage pour éviter que l'alcool ne tombe dans son estomac vide.

- Personnellement, je trouve que tu as repris trop vite le travail. Mais comme tu ne pouvais que tourner comme un lion en cage…

- J'avais hâte, je ne peux le nier, mais l'expérience m'a appris que je devais me ménager un corps en forme pour ne pas mettre mes équipiers en danger ou m'exposer trop inutilement.

- Tu deviens…

- Raisonnable, je sais !

- On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu, remarqua Maji qui venait d'arriver et s'était hissé sur un tabouret près d'Aldéran. Nous savons, pour Lense qui t'a sauvé, mais on t'attendait un peu plus tôt. Tu sais que cet endroit est ton meilleur refuge, après ton foyer.

- J'ai eu besoin de faire un peu le point. J'ai été passer quelques soirées chez Melgon Doufert – après tout, il m'a formé ! – et c'est ce qui m'a été le plus bénéfique. Maintenant que je me sens mieux, dans la tête, je peux venir me détendre !

- Des soucis ? fit plus doucement et presque tendrement l'ancien responsable de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_.

- Des pressentiments. Rien de plus. Je me renseigne, mais cela ne vous concerne pas, les amis, ajouta Aldéran alors que Ban venait de poser une assiette de pâtes devant lui.

- Sauce crémeuse et épicée, avec six sortes de fromage, ainsi que de la tomate fraîche, sourit le médecin à la barbe de neige. Mange, Aldie, tu as encore quelques kilos retrouver !

- Tu es une vraie nounou, tu es pire que ma mère ou que ma petite sœur ! Eryna a passé deux semaines à l'appartement, à mon retour du Manoir, quand Ayvanère a dû faire des journées de vingt heures pour son boulot. Pour la première fois, je me suis senti son petit frère et non son aîné ! Elle m'a même laissé un tableau en cadeau !

- Les tiens t'aiment autant qu'ils te sont chers, sourit le propriétaire de _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, remplissant juste à nouveau de vin roux le verre de son client à la chevelure de feu.

Les lumières de _La Bannière de la Liberté _éteintes, les Marins repartis pour leur piaule, seul Aldéran était demeuré, disposant d'un studio sous les combles.

- Lense ?

- Elle dort derrière le comptoir, Mi-Kun en boule contre son flanc, comme à l'habitude. Ta chienne veille sur mon établissement, mais je laisserai la porte d'accès aux escaliers ouverte afin qu'elle puisse te rejoindre durant la nuit. Tu as eu beau affirmer haut et fort qu'elle ne pouvait dormir sur ton lit…

- … Je n'ignore pas qu'elle monte sur le lit et se couche sur mes pieds, une fois que je suis endormi, pour veiller au plus près sur moi, sourit Aldéran.

- Tu demeures plein de surprises, Aldie… Et tu la laisses faire ?

- Je sens entre deux sommeils tout le poids de son amour, tout comme Lense sait que je suis au courant !

- Aldie, tu es encore plus givré que je ne pensais !

Ban posa la main sur l'épaule d'Aldéran.

- Mais, arrête de parler de banalités, d'avancer des vérités que tout le monde sait, bref de noyer le poisson !

- Je ne…

En dépit de tous les verres avalés, Aldéran s'assit près de son ordinateur qui avait émis un bip d'alerte, lisant lentement et à plusieurs reprises le message reçu.

- Aldie ? glissa Ban. Aldie, tu reçois des messages à trois heures du matin !

- Et toi, vieux tenancier, tu es debout à être près d'un jeune fou à trois heures du matin ! Qui est l'obsédé ?

- Moi, je ne suis là que par amitié. Toi, je devine, j'ai la certitude que tu t'es lancé dans un dangereux combat, que tu affûtes tes armes, j'espère que cela sera suffisant ?

Aldéran soupira, vidant un énième godet de red bourbon.

- Saharya, qu'elle l'ait voulu me faire comprendre, ou qu'elle se soit restreinte, j'ai deviné ce qu'elle tenait à me faire savoir. Et depuis j'ai passé des heures, des nuits – et j'ai mis un de mes meilleurs amis à contribution bien que cela ne le concerne pas et il a accordé bien de son temps libre à mon service – et j'ai trouvé une parade à ma destinée. On verra si cela marche… Ban…

- Oui, Aldéran ?

- Lense est une gardienne, elle veillera sur le bar. Et, toi, veille sur elle ! Je te la confie.

- Bien sûr, mais… Tu ne vas pas… Tu n'es pas en train de faire le tour de ton petit monde, de t'assurer que chacun va bien, avant de partir pour un combat surnaturel perdu d'avance ? !

Aldéran rit, portant franchement la bouteille de red bourbon à ses lèvres.

- Je fais effectivement le tour des êtres qui me sont chers. Pour ce qui est du combat surnaturel, apocalyptique même, je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre les armes – et sur ce point, y participer serait d'ailleurs le meilleur moyen de m'en sortir… Doc, si je détruits ce monde, ne m'en veut pas, c'est ma destinée, depuis que je suis le jumeau maléfique que Saharya a mis au monde !

- Aldie !

Ban eut comme un sanglot.

- Aldéran !

- C'est ainsi… Ils sont là, je me suis préparé. Fais-moi confiance, Doc !

- Aldie…

* * *

><p>Aldéran en plein sommeil, Ban avait complètement fermé son établissement.<p>

Enfin, il allait composer le code de sécurité de la porte des fournisseurs quand elle s'ouvrit.

- Capitaine !

- Aldie va bien ?

- Il s'est pris une cuite comme jamais… Non, il ne va pas bien, capitaine Albator ! Qui est son ennemi, qu'est-ce qui le panique à ce point ? Capitaine, votre fils est totalement à la ramasse !

- Non, Aldéran n'a plus le choix… Qu'il soit consentant ou qu'il se batte, il mourra… Et je ne peux rien y faire…Je ne peux qu'être près de lui, qu'au moins une fois il croie à cet amour paternel que je n'ai jamais pu exprimer. Je lui dois cela. Mon dernier cadeau.

- C'est à ce point, capitaine ?

- C'est pire encore, Doc…

- Je suis désolé…

- Même Maetel l'a dit… Est-ce que je peux monter, Aldie dort ?

- Oui.

- Je vais rester un peu auprès de lui. Ensuite… je ne sais pas…

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige soupira.

- J'ai perdu Lunia l'amour de l'Académie Militaire, j'ai perdu Maya, même Sylvarande est retournée auprès de ses sœurs Sylvidres de Terra IV, Aldéran est le seul fils digne de la lignée de ceux de Heiligenstadt et le dépositaire de mon ascendance pirate… Je ne supporterais pas de perdre un autre être cher !

- Je le sais, capitaine… Je suis désolé…

Albator soupira, reposant un verre auquel il n'avait pas touché avant de monter l'escalier.

* * *

><p>Intrigué, Skyrone avait ouvert la porte à son père qui avait sonné aux premières lueurs du jour.<p>

- Oh, toi, ce n'est jamais de bon augure quand tu reviens en catimini et que c'est moi que tu contactes en premier – Aldie ne m'ayant pas informé de ton retour, c'est qu'il l'ignore ! Est-ce que… ?

- Oui, ça le concerne. 

* * *

><p>Sous une poterne, Alféryone, Alrénaze et Alganhar avaient suivi du regard Aldéran qui était retourné à son tout-terrain.<p>

- La part humaine en lui est tellement importante…

- Les entités qu'il a défaites avaient pour leur part sous-estimé la part non-humaine en lui, mais nous concernant, l'effet est inversé.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il tienne le choc quand nous projetterons l'Apocalypse…

- Qu'importe ce qui lui arrive par la suite, du moment qu'il unit sa puissance à la nôtre pour libérer les Péchés !


	7. Chapter 7

**8.**

- Je savais bien que tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine sans te repointer sur le terrain ! s'amusa Soreyn en tirant la langue à l'adresse de son Colonel.

- Oh ça va, tout le monde sait que je suis prévisible au possible ! gloussa Aldéran qui se tourna vers Jarvyl. Tu as fini de sécuriser le périmètre ?

- Oui, les issues sont à nouveau verrouillées. Les bandes ne pourront pas nous surprendre si elles commettaient la folie de vouloir une revanche. Elles ne finiront pas de piller ce Centre Commercial, on les a bien mises en déroute.

- Mais pas sans nous avoir donné un sacré fil à retordre, gronda Aldéran.

- Comme va Daleyna ? questionna le leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- L'Hélicoptère Médical vient de l'emmener. Les Urgentistes l'avaient stabilisée. Maintenant, il faut que l'opération réussisse. En tout état de cause, l'Unité Mammouth ne l'aura pas à sa tête avant des semaines ! Soreyn !

- Oui, Aldéran ?

- Tu peux rassembler l'Unité Anaconda et la ramener à l'AL-99 ?

- Bien sûr. Tu vas aux nouvelles pour Daleyna ?

- De ce pas !

Aldéran se raidit un instant, son regard se dirigeant vers les hautes galeries du Centre Commercial.

- Aldéran ? glissa Jarvyl.

- Rien. Juste l'impression d'être observé… J'ai dû me tromper.

Secouant la tête, il rejoignit son tout-terrain, quittant la Scène d'Intervention dévastée autant par les pillards que par ceux qui les avaient repoussés et chassés !

« Saharya avait raison : les Généraux sont là. Et j'ai très bien compris qu'ils sont là pour moi. Non pour me combattre, ou empêcher que je ne me dresse contre eux, mais pour me recruter ! Je sens trop l'énergie surnaturelle bouillonner en moi, je perçois leur présence, je peux même les voir ! Voilà donc la dernière étape de mon destin, passer définitivement du côté maléfique dont j'ai hérité à la naissance, et participer à la destruction de l'univers avant d'en faire partie en me désintégrant en particules infinitésimales j'imagine ».

* * *

><p>A l'Hôpital Ukar, Aldéran avait longuement attendu, même s'il avait parfaitement anticipé ce que le Chirurgien venait de lui apprendre – pour être passé par une expérience semblable le jour où il avait reçu sa marque de mâle alpha, sauf que cela avait été lui qui s'était retrouvé en Réanimation.<p>

- Votre policière a reçu une balle à la base du cou. Il a été très ardu de la retirer et d'enrayer les hémorragies. Maintenant, il va falloir, comme toujours, attendre de voir comment elle supporte le choc opératoire. Je vous tiendrai au courant, Colonel Skendromme.

- Sa famille avant tout, pria Aldéran. Je sais que mon amie mettra des mois à se rétablir. Je ne la harcèlerai pas.

- Mais vos visites lui feront certainement plaisir, assura le Chirurgien. Vous êtes un bon meneur que pour vous préoccuper ainsi de votre équipière, vous voir l'aidera.

- Je ferai mon possible.

- Je me doute que vous êtes très occupé. Merci du temps passé ce jour. Mes équipes prendront grand soin de Mlle Daleyna Progris.

- Occupez-vous bien d'elle, c'est une policière et une amie de grande valeur… Si elle allait plus mal, prévenez-moi immédiatement !

- Oui, Colonel.

Regagnant son tout-terrain sur l'un des parkings de l'Hôpital, Aldéran se retourna un instant, ses yeux se dirigeant vers le toit du bâtiment principal et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Pistez-moi encore un peu, la rencontre est désormais toute proche ! maugréa-t-il entre ses dents à la vue des silhouettes des trois Généraux.

* * *

><p>Pour se changer les idées, Aldéran avait cuisiné : des brochettes de fruits à tremper dans le chocolat, des mini-tomates caramélisées, une volaille grillée avec des légumes verts et des crêpes pour le dessert.<p>

- Moi, j'aurais préféré des saucisses aux oignons ! râla Alguénor qui n'avait pas quitté son père d'une semelle !

- Ta maman t'en a préparées hier ! rit Aldéran.

- Mais j'aime ça !

- Oui, je crois que tout le monde a remarqué ! Mais ce soir, j'ai envie de nous faire plaisir à tous. Et ta maman adore un volatile à la broche.

- Moi aussi, sourit le garçonnet. J'ai faim !

Aldéran mit sa pâte à crêpes à reposer.

- Je te pèle un fruit ? proposa-t-il à son rejeton.

- J'ai envie d'une poire.

Aldéran assis son fils sur son haut siège, posa une petite assiette devant lui et ôta la peau d'une poire avant de la couper en quartiers pour les lui tendre. Et son cœur s'emplit de bonheur à la vue du garçonnet qui se régalait du fruit juteux.

« Mange, grandis et vis, mon petit. Ta mère fera de toi un homme, et je suis déjà fier de toi ! ».

Alguénor éclata d'un rire frais, les joues et les doigts barbouillés de jus.

- Je t'aime, mon papa !

- Je t'aime, mon cœur !

**9.**

Au matin, Aldéran avait apporté les viennoiseries pour les membres de son Unité Anaconda ainsi que pour Jarvyl, et tous étaient aux premières bouchées de la pâtisserie quand Talvérya arriva avec les cafés.

- Toujours pas décidée à rejoindre ta Reine sur Terra IV ? interrogea son Colonel.

- Mes sœurs de mères m'ont amenée ici alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bourgeon sur sa branche, sourit la Sylvidre. J'ai éclot et je suis née ici. Ragel est donc ma planète, RadCity est ma galactopole et j'ai choisi de me battre, à ma manière, pour elle.

Talvérya avait pris Aldéran à part, près de la fontaine d'eau.

- J'avais pourtant été envoyée pour t'espionner, te surveiller, préparer la venue de ma Reine pour sa revanche sur ta lignée. Mais tu étais avant tout notre Protecteur, quelle ironie ! Sylvarande s'est inclinée devant ton ascendance et vos liens de parenté. Depuis, j'apprécie moi aussi que tu me considères comme membre de l'Unité, que tu m'aies protégée, plus d'une fois…

- Toi aussi, tu m'es venue en aide sur le terrain, rappela-t-il. Tu t'es pris une balle dans la cuisse, un jour, je ne l'oublie pas !

- Tu es mon Colonel ! Et en tant que descendante de guerrières, je respecte le combattant en toi. Et tu es le Protecteur de ce qui reste de mon petit peuple.

- Ta Reine veillera beaucoup mieux que moi sur tes sœurs. Elle aura aussi plus de temps. Qu'elle soit retournée auprès de votre plus importante Colonie était la meilleure chose qui soit. Sur Terra IV, mon Sanctuaire, les Sylvidres sont en sécurité.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Colonel ?

- Chaque chose à sa place, il n'y a rien de mieux à constater.

Talvérya fronça les sourcils, mais ne se permit pas de question.

Pour sa part, Aldéran revint sur le plateau des Unités, finissant son croissant et son café avant de rejoindre son bureau pour entamer une nouvelle semaine de travail.

* * *

><p>Ayvanère ayant dû quitter RadCity pour une durée indéterminée, pour des profils à réaliser dans une autre galactopole, les indices trop fragiles que pour être transmis, elle avait confié Alguénor et Alyénor à ses parents, laissant Aldéran l'esprit entièrement tranquille pour ses obligations professionnelles.<p>

Aldéran avait alors pris son après-midi, traînant sur les avenues au volant de son tout-terrain.

« Alors, les trois nudistes, qu'attendez-vous encore pour venir vous présenter à moi ? ! J'ai eu l'audace de penser que j'étais votre quatrième copain de jeu… Si je me trompais, j'aurais à me battre et vous me vaporiseriez comme une poussière ! Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, que ce jeu cesse ! Je dois savoir si j'ai encore du temps devant moi ! ».

Doc déposa une chope devant Aldéran.

- J'aimerais te dire que ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, autant qu'à elle, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton Lense qui dansait pour son maître. Elle t'attendait, elle ne comprend pas ! Et moi non plus ! Trois semaines que tu me l'as confiée… Pourquoi l'abandonnes-tu ?

- Je vais bientôt devoir partir…

- Avec le _Lightshadow _?

- Il est plus que probable que j'aie à faire appel à lui. Des nouvelles de mon père ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, juste une question, comme ça. Je crois que j'aurais eu bien besoin de lui et que, bien sûr, il n'est pas là ! Enfin, depuis des années je sais pourquoi il est absent et je ne lui en veux pas. D'ailleurs, les forces en présence le dépassent et je préfère qu'il ne s'en mêle pas. Je ne pourrais pas le protéger alors qu'il donnerait tout pour m'épauler dans mes combats. Qu'il demeure loin de moi, cela lui sauvera la vie. Alors, Doc, il y a quoi au menu, ce soir ?

- Une côte à l'os, de la purée à l'ail et des haricots verts.

- Miam !

Bien avant la fermeture de _La Bannière de la Liberté_, Aldéran avait rejoint son tout-terrain, avec un regard pour les étoiles et le ciel d'un noir de suie.

« C'est bientôt le moment, je n'ai plus aucun doute à présent ! ».

De sous l'entrée des fournisseurs du bar, Albator avait suivi le départ de son fils, invisible dans l'obscurité.

« Cette nuit, je ne puis toujours rien pour toi. Demain Aldéran, si Saharya a eu raison dans son message télépathique, tu seras en mesure de nous entendre, ton grand frère et moi. Et, si non, je devrai te traquer et tâcher par tous les moyens de t'empêcher d'être un Général de l'Apocalypse ! Crois-bien qu'en dépit de ma crinière immaculée, je ne suis pas entièrement à négliger comme adversaire… mon enfant. ».

* * *

><p>Aldéran avait arrêté son tout-terrain sur le parking d'un night-shop en réfection.<p>

Trois silhouettes de lumière étaient alors apparues.

- Au moins, vous avez des vêtements, à présent ! ricana-t-il.

- C'était mieux. Et nous t'avons vite retrouvé, Général Aldéran !

- En revanche, nous t'avons longuement observé, analysé, pour être sûrs.

- Et toi, es-tu prêt ?

- Comme jamais ! rugit Aldéran.

Le signe de Saharya marquant son front, il sourit largement.

- Enfin, je vous attendais, mes sœurs et frères !

Les quatre Généraux posèrent une main, chacun sur celle de l'autre, un éclair surnaturel uniquement visible pour eux les frappa, les unissant un court instant avant qu'ils ne se séparèrent, quelques heures, avant leur départ.


	8. Chapter 8

**10.**

Les prunelles bleu marine de Karémyne foudroyèrent son époux et son fils.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous tenez tant à me virer de mon propre bureau ? Je dois rejoindre Hoby qui est dans nos usines de l'Est, mais mon jet m'attendra ! Et il est hors de question que je vide les lieux ! Surtout s'il s'agit d'Aldéran… Et ça ne peut que le concerner… Je me trompe ?

- Aldie sera là dans quelques minutes. Il se pourrait que ça se passe mal, Karry, fit plus doucement Albator. Cela va certainement dégénérer et tu seras en danger.

- Tout comme vous deux. Et Sky est tout sauf un guerrier ! Quand une mère doit défendre son enfant, elle peut même surpasser en férocité un pirate comme toi, Albator !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais pas cette fois. S'il te plaît, retire-toi.

- Hors de question !

Albator jeta un regard à sa montre.

- Aldie va arriver. Et nous voir, toi et moi, Sky, ne va pas lui plaire ! En revanche, laisse-moi lui parler. J'en sais plus de la situation.

- Et moi, je connais mon petit frère depuis toujours, lui et moi avons grandi côte à côte.

Sous le reproche latent, Albator ne réagit cependant pas.

- Karry ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois à l'adresse de sa femme.

- Non ! 

* * *

><p>Entrant dans le bureau de la Présidente de <em>Skendromme Industry<em>, Aldéran se figea sur le seuil à la vue de son père et de son frère aîné.

- Je suis présumé être décérébré de naissance, je ne me fais pas prendre deux fois au même piège ! Une fois Kwendel s'est opposé à toi, papa, mais cet amateur d'éprouvettes a déséquilibré le combat en me droguant et je me suis retrouvé sur l'_Arcadia_. Partir à ce bord ne fait pas partie de mes projets, aussi reste à bonne distance, Sky, pas de fléchette tranquillisante ce jour ! Mais si tu veux : essaie !

- Ne me tente pas, gronda Skyrone. Notre père et moi nous concertons de fait depuis un bon moment. Et il est hors de question que tu te joignes à ces Généraux. Quelle histoire tordue et mélo au possible !

- Sur l'avant-dernier point, trop tard. Nous avons fusionné, eux et moi, cette nuit. Nous sommes unis par le cœur et la pensée. Nous avons à partir pour la planète de nos Sanctuaires. Ce rendez-vous me retarde juste de quelques minutes… Un rendez-vous bien à propos, on dirait que ça complote sec en coulisses ! Mais maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les quatre, plus rien ne peut nous arrêter. Et certainement pas un rat de laboratoire ou un pirate obsolète ! ricana Aldéran en s'avançant néanmoins, repoussant assez brusquement son père pour faire face à son aîné.

Il se tourna alors vers sa mère, le regard dur, impitoyable et dépourvu de toute émotion.

- Et ne crois pas que je pourrais t'épargner si tu te mêlais de cet affrontement. Tu as dû être mise en garde, enjointe de te retirer, mais en vain, vous les Humains êtes tellement obstinés et stupides ! aboya Aldéran dont les prunelles s'étaient chargées d'énergie pure.

- Je suis…

Etendant le bras, ce fut au tour d'Albator de se tenir entre sa femme et un Aldéran qui montait en puissance, chevelure et vêtements agités par l'énergie qui se canalisait.

- Saharya m'a envoyé un message l'autre nuit. Ce jour est le dernier de la lucidité de la part humaine en toi. Dans quelques minutes, la fusion que tu as effectuée avec les Généraux te rendra tout puissant et hors d'atteinte des notions du Bien et du Mal. Aldéran, personne ici n'ignore que tu es le jumeau maléfique, mais tu as justement prouvé tout le contraire depuis que tu as reçu tes premiers galons, le _Lightshadow_ ensuite et tous ces combats que tu as menés ! Je te somme de renier cette destinée, là est ton pouvoir absolu, et d'affronter ceux que tu penses être tes pairs. Il y a toujours un moyen de vaincre, une arme quelque part, tu ne dois pas l'ignorer ?

- Je suis une arme, et toi tu n'es qu'un insecte ! rugit Aldéran en décochant une droite magistrale à son père.

Aldéran s'accroupit un instant près du pirate qui peinait à se relever.

- Comme je disais : une vieille loque.

Avec un petit rire, Aldéran tapota la joue de son père pour refaire face à son frère aîné.

- Alors, pauvre dégénéré des –ides et des –ines, où sont tes fléchettes tranquillisantes ?

- Ici !

Mais d'un seul geste désinvolte de la main, Aldéran balaya les fléchettes qui se dispersèrent autour de lui.

- Dégage de ma vie, inutilité de l'existence ! hurla-t-il en envoyant une vague d'énergie qui envoya Skyrone à travers la baie vitrée la plus proche, qui explosa, projetant ce dernier dans le vide du gratte-ciel !

- Bien joué, commenta la brune Alféryone en se matérialisant, une main sur l'épaule de son pair de Général. Cette fois, en commettant cet acte gratuit et cruel au possible, tu es bien des nôtres. Allons-y !

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

><p>Horrifiée, Karémyne était demeurée un long moment figée dans son bureau dévasté.<p>

- Sky…Albator se précipita vers la baie vitrée.

- Tu peux venir, Lourik !

Et le centaure ailé du Sanctuaire de Saharya vola, ayant Skyrone sur son dos. Il se posa délicatement.

- Je l'ai sauvé, selon mes ordres.

- Je ne comprends pas… hoqueta Skyrone, blanc comme un linge après son vol, et son sauvetage. Est-ce qu'Aldie est perdu, à présent ?

- Comment cela ?

- oui, papa, tu as dit qu'user une fois seulement encore de l'énergie en lui le détruirait, il est donc déjà trop tard pour lui, non ? s'étrangla Skyrone.

- Non, ça ce n'était qu'une chiquenaude surnaturelle, rectifia Saharya qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Je n'ai que peu de temps, me projeter hors de mon Sanctuaire me coûte énormément d'énergie, et je dois en conserver un maximum pour notre quête, Albator.

- Une quête, ce n'est pas mélodramatiquement roman de gare ça ? grinça l'intéressé.

- Où comptes-tu emmener mon mari ? rugit en retour Karémyne en s'interposant entre ce dernier et la Magicienne.

- Oui, pourquoi quitter RadCity ? Je dois au contraire rester ici pour préserver ce qui reste de ma famille !

- Non, Aldéran a le plus grand besoin de nous, et ce sans tarder. Nous devons y aller, Albator, donne-moi les coordonnées ! ordonna Saharya.

- Quelles coordonnées ? s'étonna sincèrement le pirate.

- Celles de la puce mémoire que notre fils a glissé dans ta poche quand il t'a repoussé !

- Et où ces coordonnées doivent-elles nous conduire ? poursuivit Albator.

- Là où se trouvent les Dagues de Lumière. Quatre Dague. Une par Général, la seule arme capable de le renvoyer dans l'au-delà et surtout l'Oubli, la plus terrible punition qui soit pour une entité surnaturelle.

- Vous n'allez pas tuer mon frère ! se récria Skyrone. Et, pourquoi a-t-il cherché et trouvé cette parade sans doute aussi antique que les Généraux.

Le regard du pirate à la chevelure de neige étincela.

- Aldéran y a consacré tout son temps et tous ses espoirs parce qu'il n'a rejoint les Généraux que dans un seul but : les combattre en étant au plus près, en étant l'un d'eux ! Il fera tout, même si ce ne sera jamais suffisant… Saharya, si tu peux accélérer les recherches, viens avec moi, on repart avec l'_Arcadia_… Karémyne, je…

- Sauvez Aldéran, ne perdez pas un instant. Et même si vous ne pouvez y arriver, soyez auprès de lui pour ses derniers instants… Il ne doit pas mourir seul !


	9. Chapter 9

**11.**

Clio se rapprocha du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_q ui se tenait près de la barre du vaisseau vert.

- Tout ceci me dépasse, murmura la Jurassienne.

- Moi aussi, glissa Toshiro

Albator caressa les plumes de Tori-San.

- Je suis d'accord, mais c'est le mieux à faire. Saharya dope le vaisseau de son énergie surnaturelle et nous serons aux coordonnées exhumées par Aldéran dans trois jours. En revanche, trouver le Sanctuaire des Généraux sera une autre paire de manches.

- Non, je ne crois pas, Saharya fera en sorte qu'on y parvienne le plus rapidement possible. Par contre, parvenir jusqu'à Aldéran pour lui remettre les Dagues sera vraiment ardu, les autres Généraux feront tout pour l'empêcher.

- Je m'occuperai d'eux, intervint Saharya en apparaissant. Je ne tiendrai que quelques instants mais ça devrait suffire.

Le pirate s'approcha de la Magicienne.

- Tu es sûre qu'Aldie pourra conserver assez de libre arbitre pour se retourner contre ses pairs, le moment venu ? interrogea-t-il, le visage sombre, poings serrés. Je doute qu'ils fassent confiance à la part humaine en lui.

- Ils vont lui laver le cerveau, ajouta Clio dont l'attitude indiquait la perplexité et ses inquiétudes quant à la situation, ses doigts triturant les plis de sa longue robe d'un vert sombre.

- C'est possible. Mais ils sont tellement obnubilés par l'Apocalypse qu'ils ne poseront que des actes en ce but, reprit la Magicienne Blanche. Ils savent que je suis celle qui l'a mis au monde, ce que je lui ai apporté et ils ont besoin de son pouvoir. Mais, ensuite…

- Je sais ! aboya Albator. Il va user de la puissance en lui et ça le consumera. Y a-t-il un moyen d'éviter cela ? Je n'agis que pour cela, moi ! Les Généraux me sous-estiment tellement, avec raison j'en conviens, mais une intervention humaine peut effectivement fonctionner vu que eux se considèrent comme tout-puissants !

Saharya esquissa un sourire, bien que son regard bleu marine demeure préoccupé.

- J'ai connu ça… Je pouvais détruire une partie de l'univers et j'ai cédé au charme d'un jeune pirate qui m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux, ce qui a tué dans l'utérus mes instincts dévastateurs.

L'échange devenu terriblement privé, Clio se recula de plusieurs pas, allant prendre sa harpe pour s'asseoir à bonne distance et pincer les cordes.

- C'est Kwendel qui par son ascendance bénéfique, a réalisé ce miracle, sourit Albator. A la naissance, la malédiction gémellaire a complètement scindé les jumeaux, ajouta-t-il avec souci.

Il croisa les bras, indifférent à Tori-San qui était sur son épaule, lui caressant la joue de son bec jaune.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'emmène le jumeau maléfique ? Aldéran a toujours eu raison : tout est de ma faute. Il est devenu un homme dont je suis devenu fier à un point inimaginable, après bien des égarements, mais ça l'a aussi condamné, dès le début, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne saurais dire, avoua Saharya. La malédiction voulait juste qu'un seul des jumeaux vive. Le hasard choisissant lequel des deux… Pour le reste de sa destinée, elle s'est construite jour après jour, avec l'expérience des bons moments et des débordements que tu évoquais. Aldéran s'est entièrement dissocié de ses origines en grandissant auprès des Skendromme. Il y a même échappé…

- … jusqu'au jour où je l'ai amené à toi, soupira Albator. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si ce souvenir lui est revenu lors de l'entrevue avec son frère, et sa mère.

- Oui, Karémyne est bien sa mère de cœur, moi aussi je l'ai admis depuis toutes ces années – des années pour vous, Mortels, comme des secondes me concernant. Ce Non-Temps me joue des tours à moi aussi, et mes souvenirs n'existent pas dans un ordre chronologique, c'est un peu compliqué à gérer !

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige posa ses mains sur les épaules de Saharya.

- Tu n'as pas vu son évolution. Mais, tu m'as dit avoir tout su de sa destinée désormais… Et s'il s'agit d'un futur immédiat, c'est que sa ligne de vie n'est plus bien longue…

- Leitmotiv qui se répète depuis des semaines… Il serait temps de songer positivement et au fait qu'il faut trouver un moyen de sauver notre enfant !

- Il n'y a pas de solution.

Saharya se pinça la lèvre inférieure, son regard fuyant un instant celui qui était devenu un être âgé mais à la volonté aussi intacte qu'inflexible et décidé à aller au bout de ses forces et de son amour paternel.

- Attendons de voir ce qui se passe. Aldéran a mis plus d'une fois, sans le savoir, mes prémonitions en défaut ! Je doute qu'il en soit ainsi, ces prochains jours, mais je tenterai effectivement quelque chose s'il projette jusqu'à la destruction l'énergie surnaturelle en lui. En revanche, je ne peux pas décider seule… J'ai moi aussi une jumelle. Mais, pour que je puisse aider notre fils, il faudra qu'il aille au bout de ce destin destructeur. Et cela va se jouer à une telle infime fraction de seconde… Je ne te promets pas d'y arriver, de réussir.

- Donne-lui ce temps, je t'en supplie ! C'est un enfant humain, et des secondes peuvent être des années pour lui !

- Je pensais à autre chose, à d'autres conséquences… Mais, ne t'attarde pas à mes divagations, Albator ! J'ai un peu de mal à maîtriser mes émotions ces derniers temps. Tu as donné une part humaine à Aldéran, et moi j'ai été profondément influencée par lui, surtout depuis que j'ai donné ma vie éternelle, pour n'être plus qu'une Ombre si faible en comparaison du passé… Albator, notre fils est seul dans ce combat, quoi que nous tentions, quoi que nous fassions… Et tout ce qu'il chérit risque de payer le prix de son retournement contre les Généraux, et de cela aussi, il faudra nous mêler et nous interposer…

- De quoi parles-tu ? je ne comprends rien !

- Une chose à la fois… Trouvons les Dagues. Ensuite, on verra si nous pouvons espérer la suite des événements… Il faut avoir ces Dagues, sans elles rien ne sera possible !

Saharya se serra contre le pirate qui l'enlaça de ses bras, mais au vu de Clio, il était impossible de savoir qui réconfortait l'autre !

« je crains malheureusement de croire aux funestes divinations de cette Magicienne. Et j'ai beau avoir de fabuleux pouvoirs psychiques, je ne peux rien pour mon ami… Un ami bien âgé et face à un combat totalement disproportionné… Je suis désolée, moi aussi je vois un avenir proche, et ce n'est pas bon si tu veux te battre, pour ton fils, à ce niveau surnaturel. ».

* * *

><p>Aldéran tourna sur lui-même.<p>

- Ainsi, c'est ça, notre Sanctuaire ?

- Alféryone, Alrénaze et Alganhar ricanèrent.

- Un tout petit astéroïde, soit, mais invisible, indétectable, et nos quatre Temples s'y trouvent. Nous avons chacun à rejoindre le nôtre, afin que l'intégralité de nos pouvoirs se réveillent et se développent.

Alganhar secoua sa chevelure d'or bouclée, chassant d'imaginaires poussières du col de la longue veste prune qu'il portait par-dessus des vêtements couleur ciel.

- Contrairement à nous, tu as une part humaine, c'est inhabituel, c'est inattendu, ça nous fragilise… Mais tu nous apportes aussi quelque chose que nous n'espérions pas !

- Je suis humain, depuis la naissance, mais j'ai développé ma puissance surnaturelle, au gré de combats dont je n'ai jamais voulu un seul, et je suis prêt ! J'ai choisi.

Alrénaze sourit, la chevelure de suie, poussant Aldéran entre les épaules.

- Va à ton Sanctuaire, reçois le pouvoir d'illumination justement et libère la colère, la haine, la fureur et la destruction, les Péchés !

- Ca fait beaucoup de péchés… non ?

- Il y en a bien plus que sept ! Il y en a une infinité ! Et nous allons tous les libérer ! gronda Alganhar.

* * *

><p>Après avoir passé une nuit agitée, entre les démons de son passé et ceux des dernières années, Albator s'était levé éreinté, avait pris une douche longue avant de revêtir sa tenue noire, enfilant une veste de suie également.<p>

- Où est Saharya ? jeta le pirate à la chevelure de neige en venant sur la passerelle de son vaisseau vert.

- Elle s'est retirée, pour se ressourcer, reprendre des forces.

- Trop facile de s'éclipser, alors que nous sommes en orbite de ce fameux astéroïde où sont les Dagues… Mais, comme toujours, filer quand on a le plus besoin… C'est ce que j'ai fait et ainsi que j'ai agi en fuyant toutes ces années… Oui, tout est de ma faute ! Pardonne-moi, mon enfant… Maintenant attendons que Saharya revienne pour aller mettre la main sur les Dagues.


	10. Chapter 10

**12.**

Alrénaze passa la main au-dessus du visage d'Aldéran qui rouvrit les yeux.

- J'ai dormi ?

- Oui, deux jours… La part Humaine en toi te rend tellement faible… Elle n'a pas supporté l'énergie que tu as fournie à ton Temple.

Aldéran se redressa, appréciant l'environnement autour de lui, familier.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Pas encore très solide sur les jambes, mais je suis prêt à recommencer. J'en étais où ?

- Il te reste deux sceaux à briser pour libérer les deux derniers des Péchés contenus dans ton Temple. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à les rassembler et à les lâcher ! Nous allons attendre que tu en aies fini. Ca ne devrait pas te prendre plus d'une journée. Bois un verre de Nectar, ça te donnera assez d'énergie pour y arriver.

Quittant le lit que surmontait un dais de fines tentures colorées, Aldéran revint dans la salle de prières de son Temple, tandis que la Générale le quittait.

- Bon, comment je faisais encore, moi… ?

Fixant du regard les deux boîtes en métal qui se trouvaient sur des colonnes basses, il en grava l'image dans sa tête puis ferma ensuite les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et canaliser l'énergie surnaturelle pour la projeter sur les sceaux.

* * *

><p>Après s'être téléportée avec le capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em> dans une grotte au cœur même de l'astéroïde, créant autour d'eux une bulle d'oxygène, Saharya avait fait remonter un rouleau de cuir d'un puits.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna le pirate.

- A quoi donc t'attendais-tu ? s'étonna la Magicienne alors qu'il avait défait le lien et déplié le rouleau.

- Je ne sais pas… Un gardien, un piège pour intrus. Alors qu'il fallait juste prendre ce rouleau !

Elle sourit.

- Oui, sauf que sans énergie surnaturelle, tu aurais pu attendre longtemps près de ce puits !

Un moment, Albator considéra les quatre Dagues, à la lame d'une blancheur un peu aveuglante, la poignée noire et argent.

- Et ça peut tuer un Général de l'Apocalypse ? insista-t-il.

- En effet. Une simple estafilade suffirait même ! En revanche, il faudra qu'Aldéran soit tout près d'eux pour frapper. Et s'il bénéficiera de la surprise pour le premier coup, il n'en ira évidemment pas de même pour les deux autres ! La Dague se désintégrera une fois qu'elle aura atteint sa cible.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je mette de suite de côté l'une d'elle, pour éviter que l'un des Généraux ne la retourne contre Aldie !

- C'est plus prudent. Je nous ramène à bord de ton vaisseau. Direction le Sanctuaire des Généraux ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, Aldéran est sur le point de libérer le dernier des Péchés. Je vais donner tout ce que j'ai à l'_Arcadia_ pour qu'on arrive à temps. A toi de t'arranger pour que ton fils reçoive ces Dagues.

- Et je sais exactement comment procéder ! gronda le pirate.

* * *

><p>Les quatre Temples irradiaient d'énergie, vibrant à l'unisson.<p>

Les Généraux s'étaient alors rassemblés sur le pentagramme de pierre qui se trouvait à équidistance des Temples, chacun sur une des pointes, des petites étincelles voltigeant au centre du tracé symbolique.

- Ces lueurs, ce sont les Péchés ? interrogea Aldéran.

- Oui. Toutes les passions et toutes les haines des Mortels, répondit Alganhar. Ces instincts si puissants qu'ils ont dû être extraits d'eux car ils les auraient ravagés.

- Et c'est bien ce qui va leur arriver ! ricana Alrénaze.

- Les Péchés vont infecter chaque corps, d'Humains, Non-Humains et des mécanoïdes les plus évolués, ajouta Alféryone. Ils vont se détruire les uns les autres.

- Et si ça ne va pas assez à notre goût, nous n'aurons qu'à déchaîner les éléments naturels en catastrophes surnaturelles, reprit Alganhar. Ce sera la partie la plus intéressante, d'ailleurs.

- Sauf que tu n'en seras pas, releva Alféryone. Libérer les Péchés usera tes dernières forces.

- Je m'en doutais. Aucune importance, notre but sera atteint ! sourit Aldéran, très calme, complètement détaché de la situation.

- Fais appel à ce qui reste d'énergie en toi, intima Alrénaze. Fais exploser ton énergie, c'est elle qui renverra – combinée aux nôtres – les Péchés dans l'univers des Mortels !

Alganhar tendit l'oreille.

- C'est quoi, ce vrombissement ?

- Je l'entends aussi, murmura Alféryone.

- Ca perturbe ma concentration, ragea Alrénaze. Quoi que ce soit, il faut s'en débarrasser !

- Mais comment une créature aurait-elle pu pénétrer notre Sanctuaire, aboya encore Alganhar.

- Ca vole et ça vient droit sur nous ! siffla Alrénaze en désignant un point noir.

Fonçant à pleine vitesse, le spacewolf survola le pentagramme et les quatre Généraux, avant d'effectuer des tonneaux pour éviter les salves d'énergie qui l'avaient pris pour cible !

L'appareil se retournant sur le dos, le cockpit s'ouvrit et un objet en fut jeté.

Aldéran avait bondi alors que ses trois pairs étaient très occupés à projeter leurs éclairs pour tenter d'abattre le jet qui repartait tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé !

Dépliant le rouleau de cuir, Aldéran saisit deux des Dagues, les lançant droit sur Alganhar et Alrénaze !

- Sale traître ! hurla Alféryone alors que ses deux compagnons se volatilisaient en particules d'énergie, inoffensives, les Dagues disparaissant avec eux.

Aldéran tira la troisième Dague de son étui, faisant face à la dernière Générale.

- Non, ça ne s'arrêtera pas là ! éructa-t-elle. Je peux encore provoquer une Apocalypse pour ces êtres que tu chéris tant et que tu crois en sécurité ! Tu es loin d'en avoir fini avec moi, Aldéran, et notre affrontement fera des étincelles !

Et elle disparut, la Dague sifflant dans le vide pour aller se ficher un peu plus loin dans le sol.

* * *

><p>Après avoir posé son spacewolf hors de vue, et surtout hors de portée des Généraux, Albator était revenu au pentagramme du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, le cœur battant, ignorant ce qu'il allait découvrir !<p>

- Aldie !

- Bien joué, papa, sourit Aldéran, avec de s'assombrir. L'_Arcadia_ est en orbite ?

- Oui. Saharya l'a fait voler à une vitesse inimaginable !

- Elle va devoir faire encore mieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si j'ai compris la menace d'Alféryone, elle va s'en prendre à la Colonie Sylvidres, à mon véritable Sanctuaire ! Il faut que j'aille le défendre !


	11. Chapter 11

**13.**

La Reine des Sylvidres s'était installée dans la plus grande des colonies.

Cela faisait des mois que Sylvarande séjournait sur Terra IV et elle s'y plaisait infiniment.

La météo était tempérée tout au long de l'année, la nature était luxuriante et l'arbre géant – véritable Arbre de Vie – était le symbole de l'équilibre du Sanctuaire de leur Protectrice, la Magicienne Blanche et de son fils à la crinière flamboyante.

Les Sylvidres vaquaient à des occupations simples, cultivant le sol, élevant du petit bétail et récoltant ce que la nature leur offrait de comestible.

Si elles étaient armées, c'était pour se défendre d'une éventuelle mauvaise rencontre à mesure qu'elles exploraient une planète qui était loin de leur avoir livré tous ses secrets !

Depuis les sabotages de Maji, quelques mesures avaient été prises pour anticiper l'approcher de tiers belliqueux ou les localiser sur le sol, mais la plus grande protection de la Colonie résidait dans sa discrétion, le fait que quelques personnes seulement étaient au courant, et en aucun cas, elle n'était préparée à ce qui s'apprêtait à lui fondre dessus.

Les soleils s'étaient couchés et rien n'indiquait que la journée du lendemain serait celle de tous les drames et dévastations. 

* * *

><p>Sylvarande s'était levée à l'aube. Elle était sortie de sa maison au cœur de la conglomération pour avoir le plaisir intense de se rouler nue dans la première rosée et se laisser sécher par les rayons des soleils qui montaient lentement dans le ciel.<p>

La Reine des Sylvidres était alors revenue chez elle où les trois Suivantes qui s'occupaient d'elle avaient préparé le repas, pressé les fruits et choisi sa robe.

- Quelles sont vos intentions, Majesté ? Allez-vous rendre visite à la mini-colonie du Nord ?

- Non, je pense reporter ce voyage à la semaine prochaine. Ca leur laissera un peu plus de temps pour s'installer. Le temps est très beau, fit Sylvarande en finissant son petit déjeuner. Cela va être une agréable journée !

Après avoir été coiffée un long moment, Sylvarande avait glissé des bagues à ses doigts, un collier à son cou avant que l'on finisse de la maquiller.

- Je vais me promener dans la conglomération, fit-elle en se levant.

- Nous allons nous occuper de votre maison. Tout sera en ordre pour votre retour.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est que normal, Majesté, sourirent-elles. Nous sommes très fières que vous soyez revenue parmi nous.

- Notre planète, un rêve que nous n'espérions plus et nous devons à nos protecteurs de l'avoir reçue. Je vais aller prier l'Arbre de Vie.

* * *

><p>Sur la passerelle de l'<em>Arcadia<em>, Aldéran se tourna vers son père.

- Quand arrive-t-on ?

- Je serais bien incapable de te répondre. C'est Saharya qui contrôle le vaisseau, sa vitesse.

- Magicienne ? questionna Aldéran.

- Tu pourras te poser sur le sol de Terra IV dans deux heures, Aldie.

Clio posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Aldéran.

- Pourquoi ne t'y téléportes-tu pas ?

- Je ne perçois pas la présence de Terra, avoua alors Aldéran. Je suppose qu'Alféryone fait écran, qu'elle est déjà sur place et peaufine à la hâte un plan pour venger ses pairs et m'obliger à lui livrer duel.

- Je te soutiendrai autant que possible, assura Saharya, mais ça ne te mènera pas loin. Je suis une Ombre !

- Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de préserver la Colonie Sylvidres.

- Ta Générale se prétend peut-être de l'Apocalypse, elle aura du mal face aux canons de l'_Arcadia_. Et si ça ne l'affaiblit pas, ça la distraira au moins et ça te donnera une chance supplémentaire.

- Sois très prudent, papa. Je préfèrerais que tu ne t'en mêles pas, mais tu n'en feras jamais qu'à ta tête, espèce de bourrique !

- Oui, tu as de qui tenir, lança le pirate à la chevelure de neige en ne pouvant réfréner un sourire.

Clio se glissa entre le père et le fils.

- Mes prémonitions sont troubles, effectivement l'œuvre de la Générale Alféryone. Mais elles étaient bien noires avant qu'elles ne cessent. J'ai vu le pire, pour vous deux !

- Je t'ai effectivement connue plus optimiste, remarqua Albator. Toi et moi avons été en fâcheuse posture à tant de reprises. Mais jamais tu n'as trahi autant de soucis !

- A vous deux de faire à nouveau mentir mes prophéties.

Et la voix grave et altérée de la Jurassienne impressionna désagréablement les deux hommes.

**14.**

Sylvarande s'était assise sous un arbre, appréciant la douceur du temps et la beauté de la nature environnante.

« La Reine, mais plus une guerrière. Jamais plus notre peuple ne retrouvera seulement une fraction de son éclat passé. Nous ne dominerons plus jamais qui que ce soit. Comme si cela avait seulement de l'importance. Le rêve de ma mère vit et c'est l'essentiel ».

Sylvarande tressaillit alors qu'une silhouette venait vers elle, à contre-jour.

- Tu n'es pas une sylvidre !

- Quel don d'observation. Je suis la dernière Générale de l'Apocalypse et je suis venue régler son compte à ton traître de demi-frère sur son terrain. Je veux que tu assistes à sa mort, ensuite je détruirai cet endroit. Micro Apocalypse, mais Apocalypse quand même !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Et Aldéran est bien loin…

- L'_Arcadia_ vient d'arriver en orbite, sourit Alféryone. La partie va pouvoir commencer. Et je vais porter le premier coup en terrassant cet Arbre de Vie !

* * *

><p>Aldéran tressaillit.<p>

- Alféryone a levé son barrage, je la visualise et je la situe parfaitement… Elle veut détruire l'Arbre de vie !

- Vaut mieux lui que la Colonie, grinça Albator.

- Ce serait pire ! rectifia Saharya. L'Arbre est bien le symbole de l'équilibre de Terra IV mais il est avant tout le lien entre cette Colonie et moi, ainsi qu'Aldéran. S'il tombe, nous perdrons presque tout lien avec le Sanctuaire et donc impossible de lui venir en aide ou simplement de lui faire parvenir de l'énergie bénéfique. Sans compter que cela démoraliserait totalement les Sylvidres.

Pour sa part, Clio ne put s'empêcher de songer que dans un petit coin de la tête, son pirate d'ami devait se ficher comme d'une guigne de ce dernier point, mais qu'il avait depuis longtemps pris le parti de sa plante de fille et donc qu'il ne laisserait plus les vieilles rancoeurs l'emporter et l'aveugler !

- J'y vais, lança Aldéran.

- Tu ne prends pas la Dague ? s'étonna son père.

- Alféryone ne se fera plus surprendre. Il faut que je lui réserve autre chose. Et toi, tâche de ne pas bouger de l'orbite de cette planète verte.

- Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, tout comme toi ! Et si Alféryone a levé son barrage, c'est qu'elle t'attend…

- Oui, je l'avais bien compris. Je ne suis pas aussi demeuré que j'en ai l'air !

- Aldie, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai…

- Je sais, papa. Je ferai attention.

Aldéran eut un petit sourire.

- Je lui réserve une surprise dont elle se souviendra longtemps. Enfin, s'il reste quelque chose d'elle à la fin !

- Et de toi, fit lugubrement Clio.

- En effet…

Aldéran eut encore un instant de bravade, comme pour conjurer le sort.

- Débouche une bouteille de red bourbon de la réserve spéciale de Bob, on risque bien d'avoir quelque chose à fêter tout à l'heure !

- Puisses-tu dire vrai, conclut le pirate qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

Aldéran s'était volatilisé de la passerelle, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était revenu auprès de la grande barre en bois.

- Charge tous nos canons, Toshy, tiens les spacewolfs automatisés prêts à aller bombarder cette Générale, et numérote tes circuits ça risque de chauffer !

* * *

><p>En suspension à une trentaine de centimètres de la plaine herbeuse, Alféryone volait littéralement jusqu'à l'arbre gigantesque qui se dressait au centre de cette cuvette.<p>

Derrière la Générale, Sylvarande courait à perdre haleine, incapable de combler son retard mais ne perdant cependant pas de terrain et ce même si sa robe longue s'accrochait aux petits arbustes et autres racines affleurantes.

« Ce n'est certainement pas avec mon pistolet et les deux chargeurs de réserve que je vais arriver à stopper cette chose ! Aldie, petit frère, tu tombes à pic – bien que je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un hasard - j'espère que tu as quelques tours dans ta manche ! ».

Alféryone s'approcha des premières racines de l'Arbre de Vie, des racines qui avaient la taille de petits arbres au demeurant, sourit à la vue d'Aldéran qui se tenait sur l'une d'elles, l'attendant.

- Tu es exact au rendez-vous.

- Inutile de persifler, tu as pris tout ton temps en me devançant. Et le temps n'est plus aux palabres. Prends-en-toi à cette planète, à cette Colonie, et ça va barder pour ton matricule. En revanche, si tu te retires, je veux encore bien te laisser t'enterrer où tu voudrais, du moment que tu sois inoffensive !

- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature, rétorqua Alféryone. Et si tu tiens tant que cela à mourir, je peux te rendre ce service.

- Aldéran, de quoi parle-t-elle ? haleta Sylvarande.

- Ecarte-toi un maximum, préviens ta conglomération de se tenir sur ses gardes.

- Inutile rugit Alféryone. J'ai mobilisé les Eléments vu le temps que tu mettais à arriver. Ils vont se déchaîner sur la conglomération !

De fait le ciel s'assombrit, jusqu'à devenir noir, juste à la hauteur de la conglomération, les éclairs frappant le sol.

- Dans quelques instants ce sera le déluge sur tes sœurs, Reine Sylvarande, et un tremblement de terre achèvera cette Colonie.

- Aldie, que… ?

- Mets-toi à l'abri, intima-t-il encore.

Frappant la première, Alféryone surprit Aldéran qui ne put que plonger par réflexe pour éviter la vague d'énergie destinée à le toucher en pleine poitrine.

« Ca commence bien, elle est bien plus rapide que les deux autres ! Bon, pas de temps d'échauffement, ça va barder d'entrée. Voilà donc un combat qui reste d'être plutôt rapide. ».

Aldéran et Afléryione se firent à nouveau face, vibrants d'énergie.

Et la Générale se précipita sur lui qui, yeux clos, n'avait plus un frémissement.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE XII

**15.**

Elevée dans le respect de la nature environnante, la conglomération de la Colonie Sylvidres avait été conçue pour résister aux éléments, mais pas à un ravage surnaturel !

Capables de tenir face à une tempête, les échafaudages de bois s'embrasaient sous les éclairs et les nuages de pluie ciblant de façon méthodique transformaient les fondations en marécages instables.

C'était la panique parmi les Sylvidres qui n'avaient rien vu venir, étaient soit prises au piège dans les bâtiments, soit livrées à elles-mêmes au milieu de l'ouragan.

Beaucoup, tout simplement paralysées par la peur ne savaient que faire.

Albator fit tourner la barre de l'_Arcadia_.

- Toshiro, on se rapproche du sol, on va en évacuer un maximum avant que tout ne s'effondre !

- Très bien. Ce déchaînement, c'est la Générale ?

- Evidemment, le temps est parfaitement dégagé autour de la Colonie ! Elles sont comme des insectes pris au piège, rien à voir avec les Sylvidres d'autrefois ! Amorce la descente… En espérant que ça ne finira pas de complètement les affoler.

- Je pense que Sylvarande les a bien informées quant à ton _Arcadia_ et au _Lightshadow_ de ton fils, glissa Clio. Elles vont au contraire être soulagées.

* * *

><p>Alféryone fronça les sourcils, légèrement surprise.<p>

- Mais, tu vas riposter, oui ? siffla-t-elle.

- Oui, bats-toi ! ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter Sylvarande dans un hurlement.

- Tu as eu tort de vouloir me défier ici. Ce n'est pas parce que les affrontements surnaturels ne sont pas mon quotidien et que ma résistance est loin d'égaler la tienne que je ne dispose pas de l'appui total de mon Sanctuaire.

- Je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un dire que le temps n'était pas à la parlote ? ricana la Générale avant de projeter des rafales d'énergie vers le conglomération, sur l'_Arcadia_. Et, moi, je peux faire deux choses à la fois !

- Laisse ce vaisseau tranquille, il ne t'agresse pas.

- Il est lié à toi de la plus intime des façons. Tu as tué mes deux pairs, dès lors tout qui est proche de toi est sur ma liste !

Bien qu'elle ait à son tour adopté un ton de bravade, la Générale de l'Apocalypse trahissait un léger malaise car si elle envoyait toute sa puissance sur Aldéran, cela ne faisait aucun mal à ce dernier qui pourtant n'avait pas esquissé un geste de protection !

Se détournant légèrement, Alféryone tira à nouveau sur le vaisseau vert qui reprenait son envol et ses salves traversant le bouclier ovoïde comme s'il n'avait jamais été activé, se répandirent en multiples impacts à la surface, touchant durement le château arrière et la tour de commandement.

Déstabilisé en pleine manœuvre, sans nul doute surpris aussi par la violence des tirs qui n'avait rien à voir avec un combat spatial classique, le vaisseau pirate piqua du nez, hors de contrôle semblait-il.

- Je sais, papa, que tu adores casser ton jouet et que tu te crashes comme personne, mais je préfèrerais que tu restes entier, autant que possible, marmonna Aldéran qui à son tour enveloppa l'_Arcadia_ de sa propre énergie, pour le guider plus prudemment vers le sol.

- Ce que vous êtes sentimentaux, les Mortels…

Alféryone ayant monté en puissance, Aldéran accusa le coup, vacillant légèrement et perdant le contrôle du vaisseau vert qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol, en une interminable glissade, s'éventrant en touchant les montagnes les plus proches, avant de s'immobilisé, presque coupé en deux.

- Bon maintenant, ça suffit.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? soufflèrent Sylvarande et Alféryone.

La silhouette d'Aldéran était devenue transparente mais c'étaient d'étranges lueurs qui le parcouraient, des couleurs qui se transmettaient au sol et à l'Arbre de Vie – à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse – alors que même des étoiles et des planètes apparaissaient à hauteur de sa poitrine.

- Je t'ai dit, Alféryone, que je ne faisais qu'un avec ce Sanctuaire, rugit-il. Et via ce Sanctuaire je peux être en phase avec l'univers lui-même. Oui, Générale, je n'ai pas fait appel qu'à Terra IV, j'ai convoqué les Esprits des Sanctuaires qui m'avaient déjà aidé par le passé. Ils ont tous répondu, ils sont là, et on va te vaporiser !

Et d'un revers de bras, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit, Aldéran balaya Alféryone qui, à son tour, explosa en particules.

La Générale défaite, le temps redevint serein au-dessus de la conglomération dévastée alors qu'Aldéran retrouvait son apparence normale.

- Comment as-tu pu réussir ce prodige, Aldie, s'étrangla Sylvarande. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il y avait une telle puissance en toi ! Tu nous as toutes sauvées !

Alors qu'un spacewolf se posait à quelques mètres, elle se précipita vers son demi frère qui avait chuté de sa racine pour s'écraser au sol.

* * *

><p>- Aldéran ! Ca va aller, je t'assure. Un peu de repos, et ensuite…<p>

Il entrouvrit les paupières.

- Non, pas cette fois, murmura-t-il. Il n'y a pas de récupération possible, tout est ravagé en moi…

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Je le savais, j'ai été prévenu tant et tant de fois !

- Il est hors de question que ça arrive, protesta encore Albator en repoussant la Reine des Sylvidres pour s'agenouiller auprès de son fils, Clio un peu en retrait tenant contre sa poitrine le gravity saber argent et cerise qui s'était brisé en trois morceaux.

- C'est ainsi, il n'y a pas à se révolter. Et j'aurai pu accomplir une dernière chose.

- Mais tu peux encore…

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Aldéran ! hurla son père alors que son fils venait d'arrêter de respirer et qu'il ne sentait plus de pulsation sous ses doigts qu'il avait posé sur sa gorge. Aldéran !

Le corps d'Aldéran disparaissant, le pirate ne tint plus que du vide entre ses bras.  
>- Aldéran…<p>

- Non, ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi, hoqueta encore Sylvarande. Même si tout s'est relativement bien terminé, cette perte… C'est un prix trop lourd.

- Et maintenant, il faut te faire soigner, Albator, intervint Clio au timbre chargé d'inquiétude.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna la Reine des Sylvidres qui devint livide alors que le pirate se mettait à vomir du sang, encore et encore.


	13. Chapter 13

**16.**

Clio leva les yeux quand le Colonel du _Karyu_ entra dans le salon de l'appartement où il l'avait installée.

- Tu as trouvé tes marques ? questionna-t-il.

- J'en ai l'habitude, depuis toutes ces années où tu viens sauver la mise à Albator.

- Pas autant que lui est venu à mon secours, remarqua doucement l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Warius, comment va-t-il ? glapit presque la Jurassienne qui n'avait pas son contrôle habituel depuis un moment.

- En étant pulvérisée, la barre de l'_Arcadia_ a envoyé une de ses poignées se ficher dans le corps d'Albator et lui perforer un poumon. C'était une sérieuse blessure, mais elle n'était rien à côté de la perte d'Aldéran.

- Tu es sûr que, physiquement, il se remet ?

- Lentement. Entre le traumatisme de la blessure et le sang perdu, il ne sera pas capable de grand-chose avant encore des semaines. Enfin, aucune importance : l'_Arcadia_ est une épave !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois ! siffla Clio en se levant brusquement, altière et superbe dans sa longue robe pourpre. Le vaisseau sera remis en état. Le chantier-naval mobile de _Skendromme Industry_ sera là dans dix jours – oui, il se déplace moins vite que nous quand on courait après Aldéran ou la Colonie Sylvidres !

- Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose… J'ai capté le signal de détresse de Toshiro quand il s'est éteint avant le crash, et comme j'étais à proximité… Les scans n'ont repéré aucun vaisseau ennemi, pas l'ombre d'une bataille, alors qu'est-ce qui a mis l'_Arcadia_ à terre – au propre comme au figuré – sans coup férir ! ?

- Je te l'ai déjà raconté, Warius ! gronda la Jurassienne qui s'illuminait, bien qu'elle n'en soit qu'aux premières gorgées de sa bouteille de vin noir râpeux.

Warius ne put retenir un grognement.

- Non, je ne peux pas y croire. L'_Arcadia_ abattu par une force surnaturelle surpuissante, Aldéran tué par cette même entité, la conglomération… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de combats.

- Tout comme Albator quand cette Alféryone nous a frappés et qu'on est complètement partis en vrille, comme un vulgaire petit chasseur terrestre ! se révolta la Jurassienne au souvenir du vertigineux crash, des dégâts à bord. Albator…

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, gémit Warius. Je sais qu'il ne peut ni retourner à bord de l'_Arcadia_, ni s'envoler, rien du tout… Mais cela ne justifie pas son comportement… Il est tellement abattu, déprimé…

- Aldéran est mort ! rappela rageusement Clio.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait la part surnaturelle en lui qui aurait sa peau, remarqua sombrement le Colonel de l'_Arcadia_.

- Peut-être pour toi, mais je peux t'assurer que ça a bien tourmenté Albator depuis qu'il l'avait amené au château-bulle de Saharya… Il s'en serait fait bien des cheveux blancs, s'il ne les avait déjà eus ! Et depuis que Maetel avait ramené le gravity saber, lui et moi savions qu'Aldie était en sursis, que cela allait arriver très vite. Mais nous ne pouvions bien évidemment être prêts.

La Jurassienne eut un petit sanglot.

- Quand le gravity saber s'est brisé, nous savions qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. C'est pourquoi, en dépit de sa blessure, Albator a voulu que je pilote le spacewolf jusqu'à l'Arbre de Vie pour qu'Aldéran ne parte pas seul. Il a pu recueillir son dernier soupir mais ça lui a fait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

- J'imagine… Il n'est pas dans l'ordre de vie qu'un parent survive à son enfant ! Evidemment, ça pouvait arriver à tout moment, vu la voie professionnelle d'Aldie, mais il a toujours eu la chance insolente de ses aïeux, même s'il a morflé à tant de reprises.

Le Colonel du _Karyu_ s'assit après avoir pris le verre de vin que Clio lui avait versé.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir ? reprit-il après un long moment, le silence pénible. Le petit monde surnaturel ne peut rien pour le ramener ? Après tout, son corps ayant disparu…

- Il vaut mieux ne pas se raccrocher à ce genre d'espoir, jeta alors froidement Clio. Je ne perçois plus son âme, j'ai essayé, bien sûr !

- Cette Magicienne – Saharya, c'est ça ? – elle devrait pouvoir ressentir quelque chose, elle est surnaturelle, elle est bien plus puissante que toi, et puis elle l'a mis au monde !

La Jurassienne secoua négativement la tête.

- Quand Aldéran s'est désintégré, elle est tombée dans une sorte de coma. Lourik, le centaure ailé, le Gardien de son Sanctuaire est venu pour l'emporter.

- Elle a une jumelle, insista Warius.

- Les coordonnées de cet autre Sanctuaire sont bien mémorisées dans l'Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_, puisque Aldéran avait volé à ce bord jusqu'à elle – même s'il faudra utiliser le clone mémoriel de Toshiro pour le réactiver – mais ni Albator ni moi n'ayions de lien avec le surnaturel, il ne se révélera pas à nous.

- Comment allez-vous annoncer cela à Ayvanère, à Karémyne.

- Je n'ose songer à ce moment, gémit encore Clio. Albator ne supporte déjà pas sa disparition, alors ce sera pire pour elles, sans compter les deux gamins !

- Si ça pouvait servir, je vous accompagnerais bien, mais je ne pense pas être utile…

- Tu n'as pas à détourner le _Karyu_ pour nous. J'ai demandé un Transporteur à _Skendromme_ _Industry_, soit il nous ramènera à Ragel soit il nous permettra de rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'_Arcadia_ puisse à nouveau décoller.

- Oui, Albator n'abandonnera jamais son vaisseau…

- Où est-il ? questionna Clio.

- Il a pris une des navettes automatisées pour retourner sur le sol de Terra IV, près de l'épave. Je vais aller le rejoindre, je n'aime pas le savoir seul !

- J'allais t'en prier.

* * *

><p>Plus que mal à l'aise, le Colonel du <em>Karyu<em> se tint de longues minutes à quelques pas d'un pirate qui s'était assis sur un rocher pour fixer l'épave de son vaisseau.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Je ne le répéterai jamais assez. Cela n'apaisera en rien ta souffrance, mais je ne suis pas fâché d'être avec toi, en ces moments. Ton _Arcadia_ revolera, une fois que le chantier naval l'aura remis en état.

- Ce n'est que de la tôle, de l'électronique, un cœur d'énergie. Mais une vie qui s'éteint, on ne peut rien…

Warius se tourna alors vers Sylvarande qui était venue après avoir vu la navette du _Karyu_ traverser le ciel et se poser.

- Cette Saharya est donc votre Protectrice, si j'ai bien compris. Avez-vous encore essayé de la contacter ?

- Oui, mais comme souvent, je n'ai obtenu aucun retour. Bien que cette fois, il y ait une raison. Impossible de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qu'elle a tenté de faire… pour Aldéran.

- Quoi que ce fut, cela ne fut pas suffisant, fit Warius dans un chuchotement, et elle en fut bien affectée. Essayez encore, Majesté.

- Appelez-moi Sylvarande, Colonel, mon royaume n'existait plus déjà avant ma naissance ! Mes sœurs me traitent avec déférence davantage pour cette planète, que pour un titre.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, n'évoquant pas la participation d'Aldéran dans ce cadeau afin de ne pas raviver les souvenirs en cours.

- Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vais superviser la reconstruction de la conglomération.

La Sylvidre repartie, Warius revint auprès de son ami à la chevelure de neige, qui lui tournait obstinément le dos, les épaules basses, l'échine voûtée.

- Tu devrais revenir sur le _Karyu_, Albator. Machinar doit vérifier le drain de ta plaie et t'examiner. Le temps est peut-être doux, mais tu es encore très faible.

Le pirate ne répondant pas, Warius vint tout près de lui.

- Que puis-je faire ? interrogea-t-il.

Son ami demeurant silencieux, Warius se sentit encore plus mal, comprenant à un reniflement que ce dernier pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps son fils à la chevelure flamboyante.


	14. Chapter 14

**17.**

Avec une impression de « déjà vu », Albator accueillit Karémyne qui avait fait le voyage avec le Transporteur.

Et si son épouse avait été angoissée quand le capitaine du _Lightshadow_ avait disparu, elle était à présent complètement décomposée, fébrile, les rides creusant son visage en dépit de son soigneux maquillage.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

- Tu m'as aussi dit ça… Mais cette fois, ton absence de réponse claire à tous mes messages, justement… Aldéran ?

- …

- Et toi, poursuivit-elle, tu as une mine épouvantable. Tu as été blessé ! ?

- Ca m'arrive tout le temps…

Karémyne sentit sa gorge s'assécher, une énième fois de plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté son siège de Présidente de _Skendromme Industry_.

- Dis-moi, avoue-moi, pour Aldéran ! hurla-t-elle en saisissant son pirate d'époux par les revers de sa veste noire. Qu'est-il arrivé à l'enfant que j'ai aimé depuis le jour où tu me l'as mis entre les bras ?

- …

- Aldéran ! ?

- Je l'ai perdu, avoua enfin son mari. Comme tu me l'as dit, j'ai récupéré son dernier souffle, il est parti en paix, autant que possible. Je suis désolé.

- Non

- Karry, je…

- Albator, non ! Aldéran n'est pas mort aux confins de l'univers, dans un combat qui ne concernait pas ses origines humaines, il n'a pas succombé ! ?

- Il est mort dans mes bras…

Albator toussa, crachant du sang dans son mouchoir.

- Albator ! se récria alors Karémyne.

- Doc Machinar s'occupe de moi. Je vais mettre du temps à me remettre, tout comme l'_Arcadia_, nous avons juste besoin de temps.

- Aldéran est mort ! s'époumona Karémyne, le visage bouleversé, tremblante, incrédule.

- Il était serein, d'une certaine façon… Il savait… Et il s'est lancé dans ce combat en toute connaissance de cause… Il était un digne descendant de ceux d'Heiligenstadt… Il l'a toujours été. Si seulement j'avais reconnu en lui le mâle Alpha, en dépit de ses égarements, de toutes nos souffrances à le protéger de lui-même jusqu'à son adolescence, j'aurais peut-être eu la force de rester pour le protéger… Mais, j'ai été en-dessous de tout, depuis la conception de Sky et ma fuite, pour changer… Aldie était tellement comme moi, alors que je souhaitais juste qu'il soit « normal »… Mais il avait le feu en lui, et pas uniquement dans sa chevelure… Cela l'a consumé et de la seule chose où j'aurais pu intervenir, je n'ai rien pu empêcher…

- Il est mort dans tes bras ? s'effondra Karémyne en se serrant contre son époux.

- Oui.

- Où est son corps… ?

- Disparu, désintégré par la surpuissance surnaturelle qu'il a développée dans son combat.

- Il peut revenir de l'Au-delà ? Son petit monde surnaturel…

- Tu parles comme Warius. Non, je doute que qui que ce soit… Il ne reste plus personne, en fait ! Saharya dort comme dans un conte de fée, dès lors je n'ai plus le moindre contact, tout comme la Reine dont elle est la Protectrice… Je ne peux rien.

- Où est mon fils ! ? s'insurgea encore Karémyne.

- Il est parti dans un autre monde, soupira Albator, pâle comme un mort.

- Et moi, je veux, j'exige qu'il en revienne ! éructa Karémyne.

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan de vol, la Flotte me laisse m'organiser. Je peux donc rester en orbite de Terra IV autant que de nécessaire. Et de toute façon, l'état de santé d'Albator nécessite trop de soins et je ne peux pas, en plus, l'éloigner de son vaisseau, ça l'achèverait !<p>

- Moi aussi, je peux demeurer ici le temps qu'il faudra. Hoby s'occupe de _SI_, je n'ai pas à me tracasser, pour cela en tout cas.

- Nous allons tous nous occuper de ton mari, reprit le Colonel du _Karyu_.

Il laissa passer un instant de silence.

- Est-ce que tu as pris une décision, au sujet d'Aldéran ? Est-ce que les siens sont au courant ?

Karémyne secoua négativement la tête, la gorge serrée.

- Quand j'ai reçu l'appel de Clio, pour l'_Arcadia_, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était extrêmement grave. Mais comme je sais qu'il est inutile d'affoler tout le monde, quand on ignore de quoi il retourne exactement, j'ai gardé le silence. Et même maintenant, je ne sais quoi penser… J'ai toujours eu tellement l'habitude qu'Aldie revienne de tout… Ses amis du monde surnaturel l'avaient toujours protégé, ramené… Je crois que je voudrais leur laisser un peu de temps.

- Pourtant, t'enferrer dans une telle illusion…

- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, Warius ! gémit-elle.

- Albator va se remettre, assura l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante.

- J'ai tellement peur.

- Mon Doc va le surveiller de près. Il va s'assurer que sa blessure cicatrise, qu'il ne la rouvre plus à courir tout partout ! Nous l'avions pourtant mis en garde mais comme à l'habitude, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête… Evidemment, je ne peux qu'imaginer… Non, en réalité je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on ressent quand on perd son enfant. Sans nul doute que moi aussi j'errerais sans vraiment de but, que je voudrais hurler… Et toi, tu vas tenir le choc ?

- J'essaye de me dire qu'Aldéran a agi selon ses convictions, depuis toujours, et qu'il s'est jeté dans ce combat en sachant qu'il n'en réchapperait pas – qu'il avait tenté de régler quelques affaires avant de suivre ces Généraux. Mais cela n'apaise rien, Warius.

- Aldie, ton mari et moi, avons choisi cette voie – que ce soit par la force des événements ou de façon délibérée. Nous n'en ignorions aucun des dangers, des choix à poser. Oui, de ce point de vue, ton fils s'est toujours follement exposé, mettant sa vie en jeu à chaque Intervention, et même lors de certaines de ses virées dans les quartiers chauds, de Ragel ou d'une autre galactopole.

- Je m'en était fait une raison, avoua Karémyne, mais c'était une vérité que je refoulais, que je refusais.

- C'est normal, fit-il en lui servant un autre thé. C'est une réalité bien trop dure. Il te faut absolument l'accepter. Et il faut surtout le dire à Ayvi.

- Plus tard… Le moment venu, c'est Albator qui lui dira, c'est lui qui était là. Nul autre que lui peut rapporter comment c'est arrivé.

Et comme elle soupirait, tremblante, Warius la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

* * *

><p>Ayrahas et Tilkon s'étaient matérialisés au Sanctuaire de la Magicienne Blanche.<p>

Lourik, le centaure ailé à la robe noire accueillit les visiteurs.

- Merci d'avoir répondu si vite à mon appel.

- Même sans, nous serions venus, assura l'Enchanteresse. J'ai perdu le contact avec ma jumelle et c'était le pire signe que je pouvais ressentir. J'ai aussi perdu le signal d'Aldéran. Son âme et celle de Saharya se sont mêlées, avant donc de disparaître. Lourik ?

- Ma Maîtresse est dans le temple, sous la rosace régénératrice, mais cela est pour le moment sans effet, elle demeure entre sa vie d'Ombre et la mort finale.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Elle a soutenu son fils dans son dernier combat et l'a perdu avec lui. Comme elle est une Ombre, elle n'a pas disparu, contrairement à lui. Mais j'ignore si l'étincelle surnaturelle qui demeure en elle pourra être ranimée ou si elle va s'éteindre…

- J'ai bien l'intention de lui transmettre une part du peu qui demeure également en moi.

- Nous veillerons sur vous deux et le temple, assurèrent les deux centaures.

- Enchanteresse, pensez-vous pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le garçon humain ? interrogea Lourik.

- Si seulement je savais si ma jumelle a tenté de préserver son âme de la destruction… Dans cette ignorance, je ne peux rien – ça pourrait interférer avec l'énergie résiduelle de ma jumelle, ou me faire perdre la mienne qui lui est désormais si précieuse ! Oublions cet humain, il n'a jamais eu sa place parmi nous. Maintenant, je vais prier auprès de ma jumelle. Je vous laisse le temple.

* * *

><p>Après s'être annoncée, Clio était entrée dans l'appartement où Karémyne avait été installée à bord du <em>Karyu<em>.

- Je peux te tenir compagnie ?

- Avec plaisir. Je me sens tellement perdue.

- Je perçois toute l'intensité de ta détresse, murmura la Jurassienne, en venant près d'elle dans le salon, lui prenant la main. Je ne peux que te transmettre des ondes de réconfort.

- Et moi, je suis sensible à ta tristesse, fit Karémyne. Tu aimais beaucoup Aldéran et tu t'inquiètes énormément pour mon époux.

- Je me suis occupée, du mieux possible, du nouveau-né qu'il était quand Albator l'a ramené du château-bulle, pour revenir auprès de toi. Je l'ai vu grandir, se perdre, et finir par trouver sa voie. Il y avait encore tant de choses… Il y a sa famille… Quant à mon pirate d'ami, j'ai foi en lui, quand il aura physiquement récupéré, il sera à tes côtés dans cette épreuve. Il soutiendra Ayvi, les petits ainsi que vos autres enfants. Quand l'_Arcadia_ sera en mesure de décoller, dans quelques semaines, il devrait passer tout le temps nécessaire à ce que cette douleur s'atténue.

- Jamais !

- Oui, je sais…

Clio prit ensuite sa harpe pour jouer une musique réconfortante.


	15. Chapter 15

**18.**

- Il y a des complications, fit Karémyne. Je préfèrerais ne pas t'en parler, mais tu es celui qui connait le mieux l'_Arcadia_. Et tant que le clone mémoriel du _Light_ ne sera à portée de communication…

- Quels problèmes ? grogna Albator.

- Les systèmes installés par _SI_ ont été détruits par les frappes surnaturelles d'Alféryone. N'ont « survécus » que ceux d'origine.

- Je vois : _SI_ n'a aucune idée de ce que sont les appareils élaborés par Toshiro, et tes Ingénieurs n'arrivent pas à réparer ?

- En effet… Le système de communication des ordinateurs originaux ne répond pas. Albator, je n'arriverai pas à remettre ton vaisseau en état !

* * *

><p>Jeune, sans une ride, sa chevelure bleu pâle roulée en petits macarons, Marina étreignit longuement son époux qui semblait perplexe et complètement abattu devant le verre de red bourbon auquel il n'avait pas touché.<p>

- Aldie ?

- Il était le fils de mon meilleur ami.

- Et tu avais développé une profonde affection pour cet enfant.

- Oui. Il était tellement celui qu'Albator et moi attendions, espérions !

- Comment cela ?

- Il était un remarquable guerrier, à sa façon, dans ses combats, avec ses convictions. Albator est devenu tellement fier de cet enfant qui, l'avait tant déçu autrefois, et qui lui a fait connaître les pires tourments quand il s'inquiétait pour l'adolescent d'alors… Oh oui, Marina, Aldéran était le plus fantastique combattant qui soit, magnifique, nous donnant l'illusion que rien ne pouvait… Albator a cru, au fil des ans, que bien qu'il ne deviendrait pas pirate, son enfant à la crinière de feu porterait haut la bannière du Bien.

Warius soupira, finissant sa tasse de café et ignorant toujours le godet de red bourbon.

- Marina, tu es si belle, aussi jeune et resplendissante que le jour où j'ai surprise la seconde que tu étais sous la douche ! Mais, Albator et moi avons vieilli. Oui, Marina, nous sommes âgés, nous devenons à notre tour l'ombre des soldats que nous fûmes… Notre volonté est peut-être intacte, nos forces nous trahissent, nos corps faiblissent.

En un réflexe, Warius essuya du revers de la manche les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues.

- Je crois, bien que nous n'en ayons jamais parlé, bien qu'Albator ne l'ait jamais évoqué, lui et moi comptions sur Aldéran pour prendre la relève ! Notre temps s'achèvera bientôt, un jour, et nous espérions tant en ce jeune homme…

- Je comprends. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit.

- Je pensais avoir plus de temps… Enfin, je veux dire que j'étais persuadé qu'Aldéran en avait plus !

- Karémyne et Albator n'ont toujours rien dit au reste de la famille ? reprit Marina.

Warius secoua négativement la tête, de la désapprobation dans le regard.

- Là, je n'y comprends plus rien. Bien sûr que rendre cette mort officielle les obligera à y croire, mais on ne peut pas non plus laisser Ayvi ainsi que ses frères et sa sœur dans l'ignorance d'une telle nouvelle ! Enfin, maintenant, ils vont arguer que les problèmes de réparation de l'_Arcadia_ les monopolisent.

- Au moins, quand ils y réfléchissent…

- Mais tout ne peut que leur rappeler Aldéran ! protesta Warius avec véhémence. Occulter sa disparition ne sert à rien. Et surtout, ça ne leur ressemble absolument pas !

- Tu as parlé avec Albator ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu fuir quoi ou qui que ce soit, mais là il m'évite soigneusement ! gronda le Colonel du _Karyu_. Je me demande même s'il a prononcé le nom d'Aldéran depuis qu'il a quitté l'Infirmerie du bord !

- Il va mal à ce point.

- Oui.

* * *

><p>Venu à <em>La Bannière de la Liberté<em> suite au message de son tenancier, Maji l'avait trouvé blanc comme un linge, lui servant d'entrée un double red bourbon.

- Tu vas en avoir besoin aussi, souffla Ban.

- Comment cela ? s'étrangla aussi Maji. Est-ce que… c'est le capitaine ?

- Il est vivant. Mais ça le touche au premier point. Et il faut que tu te rendes au plus vite sur Terra IV, l'_Arcadia_ s'y est écrasé et les Ingénieurs de _Skendromme Industry_ ne comprennent rien à ses appareils.

- Même si l'_Arcadia_ avait été complètement détruit, ça ne te mettrait pas dans cet état, remarqua l'ancien responsable de la salle des machines du vaisseau vert. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre, qui affecte le capitaine ?

- Aldéran est mort.

**19.**

Ne pouvant se départir d'une instinctive méfiance, Karémyne avait néanmoins accueilli Maji à son arrivée sur Terra IV.

- Merci d'être venu aussi vite.

- Je ferai tout ce que je peux. Mais si j'ai entretenu l'_Arcadia_, je ne l'ai pas créé ! En revanche, ma navette intergalactique est passée à côté du _Lightshadow_, en orbite. En me connectant au clone mémoriel de Toshiro, je pense que ça va pouvoir le faire.

- L'_Arcadia_ doit absolument être remis en état et redécoller, siffla rageusement Karémyne.

- Je ne l'ignore pas.

Maji continua de triturer nerveusement son bandana.

- Je voulais vous…

- Pas un mot ! Je n'ai transmis cette information à Ban que sous le couvert du secret.

Le vieux Marin fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, qu'en est-il… ?

- C'est compliqué, soupira Karémyne. Pas un mot à ton ancien capitaine !

- Bien, fit automatiquement Maji qui n'y comprenait plus rien ! Je vais me mettre au travail.

- Merci…

Par curiosité, Karémyne s'était rendue à la conglomération Sylvidres.

Les traces de l'attaque des Eléments étaient toujours bien visibles et la colonie était très occupée aux travaux.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de pertes ? questionna Karémyne qui en dépit de la chevelure couleur de caramel de son interlocutrice au teint pâle, était incapable de la considérer comme la fille de son pirate de mari.

- Plusieurs centaines de mes sœurs ont péri, surtout dans la destruction de leur logement, où elles s'étaient réfugiées dès les premières pluies, pensant y être en sécurité justement !

- Je suis désolée.

- Nous leur rendrons hommage, une fois la conglomération reconstruite, d'ici deux ou trois semaines.

- Je crains que nous ne soyons encore là.

- Vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas, se récria la Reine des Sylvidres. Une fois cette cérémonie de deuil passée, ce sera une journée de gratitude, pour l'_Arcadia_ et son capitaine, et pour…

- Avez-vous encore prié votre Grande Protectrice ? la coupa Karémyne.

- Oui, un réflexe bien qu'elle ne me réponde toujours pas. L'Arbre de Vie dégage des ondes bénéfiques, mais sans la puissance passée donc je conçois les plus grandes inquiétudes à son encontre. Je crains qu'elle n'ait partagé le sort de…

- Il faut absolument une réponse du surnaturel, siffla Karémyne. Mon époux veut absolument savoir s'il reste un espoir, ou non. Saharya avait une jumelle. Même si cette dernière n'était pas votre Protectrice, vous devriez tenter de la contacter !

- Pourquoi, tant que cet autre monde d'Aldéran n'aura pas répondu, son père ne voudra pas admettre son décès.

Karémyne inclina positivement la tête.

- Cela n'a aucun sens, murmura Sylvarande. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je pleure mon frère, mais je sais que reculer l'inéluctable prise de conscience ne rendra pas mon chagrin moins intense.

- Possible. Mais, si vous étiez passée par autant d'épreuves que mon mari, si vous aviez perdu tant d'êtres chers, vous comprendriez peut-être mieux sa façon de réagir, de se protéger. C'est beaucoup trop douloureux pour lui. Il sait pour sa part qu'il est incapable de le supporter.

- Je vais adresser mes prières à l'Enchanteresse Ayrahas, promit la Reine des Sylvidres.

* * *

><p>Après quatre jours de réparations supplémentaires, l'Ordinateur de l'<em>Arcadia<em> avait pu être réactivé, sur une seule ligne de communication, au lieu des centaines habituelles qui le reliaient à l'entièreté du vaisseau.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'est pris un mauvais tir, remarqua Toshiro à l'adresse du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Et ce n'est pas avec le peu d'énergie que tu m'envoies que je pourrai faire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu es là, c'est le principal. Nous pouvons au moins communiquer et tu vas pouvoir sortir des fiches détaillées pour Maji et les Ingénieurs de _SI_.

- Les rares informations que j'arrive à lister m'indiquent que nous sommes dans un triste état et qu'on ne repartira avec deux ou trois mois ! Tu as réussi là un crash d'anthologie, Albator, tu t'es surpassé ! Mais, trêves de plaisanterie, nous n'avons ni le temps et moi encore moins de réserve sur la batterie de secours où je suis connecté. Comment l'histoire s'est-elle terminée ?

- Warius a répondu à ton appel de détresse.

- Ce fut un réflexe, s'excusa presque le Grand Ordinateur.

- Et Karémyne est venue avec le chantier naval.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment utile, remarqua Toshiro. Tout comme il est inutile que tu restes. Les Ingénieurs vont s'occuper de tout et je superviserai, avec l'aide de mon clone mémoriel puisque je capte la présence du _Light_ en orbite.

Il y eut un moment de silence, rendant les cliquetis électroniques de la salle de l'Ordinateur plus nets, plus secs aussi.

- Allez, fais-moi plaisir, vieux pirate, raconte-moi comment Aldie a mis la pâtée à cette Générale ! pria Toshiro d'une voix joyeuse.

- …

- Albator ? Albator !

- Aldéran ne s'en est pas sorti cette fois.


	16. Chapter 16

**20.**

Après avoir réussi à acculer le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_dans son propre bureau où il suivait les lentes et minutieuses réparations de son vaisseau, Warius songea soudain qu'une attaque d'entrée du sujet qui le taraudait n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.

De fait, sur la défensive, le pirate ne semblait guère disposé à répondre à la plus petite question, aussi le Colonel du _Karyu_changea-t-il aussitôt d'angle d'amorce.

- J'ai obtenu l'accord de ma hiérarchie. Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu puisses redécoller.

S'étant attendu à une autre entrée en matière, Albator se détendit très légèrement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux t'incruster ? aboya-t-il cependant en retour. Si c'est pour venir me les briser quotidiennement, c'est moi qui te botterai les fesses !

- Comme si tu étais seulement capable d'une mise aux poings sans rouvrir ta blessure… Pour une fois, je ne risque rien de tes foudres, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante. Non, mon objectif est bien plus terre à terre – c'est malheureusement le cas de le dire – ton _Arcadia_est une cible bien trop facile depuis son dernier crash. Et tu n'ignores pas que tu as bien des ennemis – les rares survivants de ton passé, de notre passé même, leurs descendants ou disciples revanchards, sans compter tous ceux que tu n'as pu manquer de vexer depuis toutes ces années de vagabondage depuis ton mariage !

- Ce n'est pas faux, admit le pirate, à visible contrecœur. Mais j'ai toujours su me…

- Non, aujourd'hui tu es incapable de te défendre, de même t'interposer pour aider Clio…

- Comme si elle ne disposait pas de sa propre puissance de frappe ! Elle nous baladerait tous les deux, et même tes Commandos si nous représentions une menace pour elle… Elle a gardé son propre jugement et n'hésitera jamais. Et c'est moi et l'_Arcadia_qu'elle protégera.

- Ses pouvoirs ont des limites. Et vous êtes trop vulnérables, tous. Et que Tori-San pleure toute la journée…

- Il pleure toujours !

- Et surtout, toi…

- Quoi « moi » ? ! s'insurgea Albator en s'avançant vers son ami, poings serrés.

- Toi, tu n'as plus aucune envie de te battre, de survivre. Je te rappelle que tu as une épouse, des enfants, et la famille de ces derniers. Et tous ignorent encore…

- Ca me regarde ! aboya Albator. Le corps d'Aldéran n'a pas implosé comme celui de la Générale, Sylvarande a tout vu, il a disparu. Je continue dès lors de croire qu'il y a eu là un tour de passe-passe surnaturel ! Et puis, Aldie n'est pas le premier à subir de tels dommages qu'il en devienne une Ombre. Et bien qu'Ombre, Saharya demeure bien puissante ! Aldéran a trop souvent survécu…

- Pas cette fois ! jeta froidement Warius. Clio a dit que Saharya avait aidé son enfant, elle a pu lui éviter la honte de la désintégration et le faire basculer – corps et âme – dans la mort. Albator, il ne reviendra pas ! Je sais que c'est dur…

- Non, tu ne peux imaginer ! hurla alors le pirate. De mes enfants, justement, je l'ai chargé de toute l'hérédité de ma lignée. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort. Il s'est éteint alors qu'il atteignait tout juste la maturité de son âge. Bien que cela n'était pas mon combat, c'est moi qui aurais dû y finir ma vie… J'aurais dû m'interposer entre cette Générale et lui, et non pas sauver…

- Tu es venu en aide aux sujettes de ta première née. C'était là ton devoir. Aldéran ne pouvait que le souhaiter. Tu as évité un massacre. Et Aldie… a fait ce qu'il devait. Ne retiens plus son souvenir immédiat en ce monde, Albator, poursuivit Warius, le ton dur comme jamais alors que son cœur saignait. Laisse-le partir en paix. Et que vous tous, sa famille, lui rendiez les hommages dus. Un jour, je suppose, Alguénor ou Alyénor portera la marque de famille !

- Je ne veux pas voir ce jour, fit lugubrement le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Plus de balafre, plus de combats, pour mes enfants ou les leurs… Nous nous sommes battus durant des siècles, ça suffit, nous avons droit au bonheur, si tant est que cela existe… Moi, j'arrête, ça suffit. L'_Arcadia_remis en état, les hommages à Aldéran rendus, je pars pour mon dernier voyage spatial. Mes enfants sont grands, ils ont leur famille. Et j'ai brisé celle d'Aldie… Je n'ai plus ma place auprès d'eux. Ayvi et les gamins, ils ne pourront que me reprocher à jamais de les avoir privés d'un mari et d'un père. Si seulement j'avais pu m'arrêter avant ce saccage de trop…

- Tu n'y es pour rien ! protesta Warius. Aldéran a choisi son combat, je le répéterai autant de fois que de nécessaire. Il l'a mené, jusqu'au bout. Oui, Albator, rends hommage à ton fils, sois fier de lui, c'est ce qu'il mérite.

- C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas… J'ai essayé, toutes ces semaines. Et il est hors de question que j'accepte la mort d'Aldéran… Non !

- Et moi, je t'assure que…

Mais devant les larmes de son ami, Warius se sentit totalement déstabilisé, ne l'ayant jamais vu céder ainsi, se montrer si vulnérable et atteint.

- Va-t-en, jeta Albator en se détournant. C'est encore trop tôt… Et je veux laisser un peu de temps au petit monde surnaturel d'Aldie… Je veux y croire, en cela oui, une dernière fois !  
>Quand j'aurai réussi à l'admettre, peut-être que… Mais, d'ici là, non ! Dégage de mon bord, Warius, l'<em>Arcadia<em>n'est qu'une épave, mais j'en suis toujours le capitaine !

- A tes ordres. Je suis là, le _Karyu_posé sur Terra IV. Tu peux venir quand tu veux.

- Jamais !

- Et toi, tu devrais demander à ton Doc Humanoïde de t'examiner. Tu fournis tant d'efforts ces derniers jours, il a besoin de voir si cela n'affecte pas ta perforation. Et à ta mine, à ton teint, je devine, bien que n'étant pas médecin, que tu es mal en point, tu te remets de plus en plus difficilement. Tu devrais te reposer, tu es encore si faible…

- Je ne suis pas en sucre !

- Tu es plutôt en cristal, trop fragile… Ménage-toi, pour ton vaisseau, pour Clio, et avant tout pour le reste de ta famille !

La tête et les épaules d'Albator s'affaissèrent.

- Aldéran est mort… Il va me falloir l'assimiler… Je ne sais pas si je pourrai…

- Je suis là, glissa Karémyne venue sans prévenir sur l'épave de l'_Arcadia_. Et, moi aussi, j'ai perdu Aldie, notre fils, même si je ne l'ai pas mis au monde, mais je le partage sincèrement avec Saharya qui au final a accepté les pires sacrifices pour lui… Mais, c'est mon enfant avant tout… !

- Comment ai-je pu occulter ta propre détresse, Karry… ?

- Tu étais tellement mal…

Warius se retira alors, laissant le couple de ses amis s'étreindre, partageant leur insurmontable douleur, unis, enfin.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'une voix intérieure me souffle que d'accepter ce décès permet à Aldéran d'avoir une chance ? Etrange, mais je le pense sincèrement ! Peut-être que là où tu es, Aldie, que tu vas pouvoir enfin accomplir ton voyage de retour, et que ton père avait effectivement raison depuis ton dernier souffle et que tu peux revenir ! ».

* * *

><p>- Mets-toi debout, très lentement et garde les mains en vue !<p>

Les sens encore engourdis, Aldéran se redressa sur les genoux, les paumes sur un sol dur et froid.

Sa vue s'éclaircissant, il découvrit avec un certain déplaisir – quoique – la pointe d'un gravity saber braqué droit sur lui, et une seule personne possédait le troisième exemplaire de cette arme dévastatrice.

Relevant la tête, il sut ne pas s'être trompé, et avoir par ailleurs provoqué une stupéfaction absolue à la belle rousse qui se tenait devant lui.

- Eméraldas !

- Aldie…

Il se remit debout.

- Si je suis là, est-ce que ça signifie… ?

- Oui : tu es au Royaume des Ombres. Saharya y a projeté ton corps et ton âme, pour les préserver. Mais j'ignore comment tu pourrais bien rejoindre ton monde !

- S'il y a un moyen, je le trouverai.

La pirate sourit.

- Et je t'y aiderai.

FIN


End file.
